Pokemon: The Frontier
by Denneylaw
Summary: In a world where Takuya and gang didn't go to the Digital World,Ash Ketchum and his friends are,instead,chosen to go there,take up the responsibilities of becoming Legendary Warriors,and save the world again.Ch.23 is up, sorry for the wait. .
1. Default Chapter

Denneylaw:

In the event that I can't seem to replace my old chapter, or don't know how, my newly revised story will be made here. I would like to apologize just in case my story seems to have been copied off someone else! I just hope it isn't. I hope you enjoy my story.

And so it begins-Chapter I:

It was a beautiful day in the Hoenn region. Ash and the gang were taking a short break from their journeys and sitting down to lunch. "Well guys, I just can't wait to get to Mauville City and win my next badge!" said Ash Ketchum as he pulled off his cap and set it on the grass next to his Pokémon, Pikachu.

"I'd be really happy to win a contest. Maybe in the beauty segment." Mused May. "I know how you feel May, just keep up the hard work and it will all pay off, you'll see." Replied Brock, who was sitting next to her.

"Thanks!" May replied, happy at the boost of confidence from her friend.

Just then, a familiar face greeted them, it was Prof. Oak. "Hi Ash, looks like you're doing well. Who are your new friends there?"

"I'm May and this is my brother Max, nice to meet you!" May replied politely.

"Nice to meet you too! I was just doing research on the Pokémon from Hoenn, have you caught any new Pokémon I could take a look at?" "Oh sure!" replied Ash.

"Here are all of mine, come on out!" he said, sending out his Pokémon for the elated professor. "I must say those look great." he said.

"Want to see all mine?" asked May. She called on all of her Pokémon who were busy eating. "And here are mine!" said Brock proudly, glad to be able to talk to one of his heroes.

"I wish I had some I could show you." said Max with a sigh- he still had to wait two whole years!

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be old enough for one real soon." said Oak.

Just then, Ash noticed something was wrong with his Pokédex. It was unlike anything any of them had seen before.

"What… the?" Ash started shaking his Pokédex up and down rapidly.

A harmonic female voice came out of it. It was saying "It is time to choose your future, Ash Ketchum. Which will you choose?"

Everyone gasped in shock. _How could it have known my name? _Thought Ash. Deciding not to think about that yet, he glanced as it had a choice between Yes or No. Ash thought really hard about it and pressed the YES! button.

"Go to Goldenrod train station at 6:45 p.m." the voice said.

"Hey! Professor! Can you get a plane or something to take me back to Johto?" Ash asked happily.

"Don't do it, Ash," pleaded May. "It could be a trap! It could be from Team Rocket- though I must say, Jessie's voice sounds way worse than that." The bush behind her began to rustle- what was wrong with it?

"I don't care; I've gotten in tougher situations than this before." Ash replied stubbornly- typical Ash.

"But-" She started to say. "Don't worry about it, whatever it is, I'm sure we'll get through this, you'll see!"

"Well, I'll see if any of the local police can fly you there, and whatever happens, I hope you'll be careful. I have total confidence in you, good luck." Said the aging professor, happy to see Ash make that decision… somehow?

"Thank you Professor, I will!" Said Ash.

Unknown to the group, a familiar trio was watching from afar. "So, the twerp thinks he can handle anything, eh? Well, we'll see about that. James, are you thinking what I'm thinking? **AND HOW DARE THAT OTHER TWERP INSULT MY VOICE!"** I could take a look at."

Said a young woman with long red hair. "I think so Jess, but how are we going to get there without transport?" asked a young man with short blue hair. James. Of course.

"Wake up, you idiot, we have our Meowth shaped balloon, remember?!!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"And if they find anything interesting, we'll just nab it for da boss, whatever it is has got to be worth something big." said a talking Meowth. "Watch out twerp, we're coming for you. **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"** laughed Jessie evilly.

"Wooobbufffettt."

Wobuffet popped out in front of her, making her fall down. "You stupid blob, never interrupt me when I'm being evil!!" she snapped and quickly called him back in his Pokéball. "Now, where was I, oh yes, ha ha ha ha ha."

**"FASTER!"** Ash called to his friends, who were running slowly after him.

"Hey, Ash! You're the one who's going too fast!" May replied. Sweat was trickling down her face and into her blue eyes. "And now we are running like a bunch of idiots in Goldenrod train station, waiting for a train…" She was cut short by her little brother.

"May, **SHUT UP**."

By luck, fate, Lugia or whatever, they all managed to slip into an elevator going down at the last minute. The other occupant of the elevator, though, was someone oddly familiar. He kept his head bowed down, and his eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses. The haircut was all too familiar, but Ash, being Ash, was way too dense to recognize him. Two people and a cat dressed in ballet leotards quickly pranced into the elevator at around the same time as Ash and his friends gracefully.

"Which train should I take? Let's see…" Ash looked at the many trains he had to choose from, and wondered which one he should choose. "Come on guys! This one!" he shouted, pointing at a bright red train that resembled a tomato somewhat. The three ballet dancers pranced gracefully into the back of the train after them, humming a horrible tune as they danced their way through. Ash almost threw up.

"Well, this is it, we're finally gonna see what this is all about." said Ash.

"Yeah," said Brock. "I just hope that whoever needs us will explain what's going on."

"Well I say, the sooner we get there, the better, that's what I say." said May.

"Whatever dangers lie ahead, we'll be ready, together."

"Together!" Everyone shouted.

And so they went off on an adventure full of suspense, fear, and mystery that they would never forget

Well, there it is, my first attempt at a story. How do you like it so far? I know you'll enjoy it as I think of more chapters. All congrats and flames are welcome. And a personal note to DigimonCager, I hope you finish your story, "Computer Cross: the warp between worlds" real soon. Now I would like to thank Scarred Dragonia for her amazing editing work in these chapter today. **YAY!!**

Bye for now.


	2. Chapter II

Denneylaw:

To spare those of you who saw Digimon 4 already the boring predictability of what will happen next, later on in the story, there will be a load of plot twists. Trust me, you'll be surprised.

**The Arrival-Chapter II**

As the train neared its destination, May did what she was known best for, narrating the situation.

Again.

"And we're here on this mysterious train of mystery. What new place awaits to unfold for our young daring heroes? Perhaps a strange new land, or a land of creatures from outer space perhaps." she reported.

"Oh, get over yourself," started Max. "You know there are no such things as aliens!!"

"And how would you know, I wouldn't even be surprised if there were!"

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Are NOT!!"

"I swear, those two argue almost as badly as me and Misty used to." said Ash. He sighed- he missed his red-haired friend.

"Yeah, I know. But sometimes, it's just best to let them fight it out. Sometimes it's for the best, you see. These things usually work out in the end." said Brock.

"Yeah, you're right." said Ash. "Something tells me that from this point on, things will finally start to look up." "Pi-pikachu." agreed Pikachu.

Meanwhile on the back end of the train, Team Rocket was planning to break in. "Oh, you bet that things will be looking up, but not for you, ha ha ha ha ha." said Jessie.

"On three, let's say we bust dis' here door down. Said Meowth.

"Right." they all agreed.

"Ready, one, two,…" he started. But before he could reach three, the train started to go in an upwards direction and Team Rocket was dangling on to the rail. Jesse held the rail with James in back and Meowth in back of him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile, back inside the train, Team Rocket weren't the only ones who had noticed.

"When I meant things were gonna look up, I didn't mean this kind of up!" yelled Ash.

"Maybe we are being abducted by aliens!!!" yelled May.

"Oh come on, there's got to be some logical explanation for all this." said Max.

"Hang on everyone," shouted Ash. "everything's gonna be okay." Just then, ghostly outer appearances started landing on all of our favorite characters.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Why do these things always happen to us just when things were going our way??!!" yelled Jessie, again.

"I'm too young and handsome to die!" whimpered James.

"Whatever ya do, Jess, just don't let go!!" shouted Meowth.

Just then, Wobbuffet popped out over the rail that Jesse held on to and startled her so bad, she lost her grip. "Why do you always have to show up at the most inconvenient times??!!!" she yelled, trying to strangle him, so infuriated with him that she forgot that she wasn't hanging on to the rail anymore. She blinked.

"Uh oh." was all she could say before they all fell.

You all know what comes next!

"Look like Team Rockets falling down aggaaaaiiiinnnnnn!!!!!!!" Far away, there was a little twinkle of a star.

By that time, the train was upright again. It wasn't long before the train pulled up into a station. Everyone got off to take a better look around and could not believe what they saw.

It looked like a grey, long eared, bouncing head with no body.

"What's that! I'll check it up on my Pokédex!" Ash pulled out his Pokédex, and started checking, but-

"Huh? What are these symbols here? Hey, this might be a one of a kind Pokémon! All right!" he implied.

"I don't think so Ash because there seem to be more of his kind here." said Brock.

"Hmmm, you're right, than that could mean…."

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!, an alien, I knew it, he's transported us to his planet!!!" yelled May.

"Hey, I'm not an alien," it said. "I'm Pagumon."

"AAAAGH! IT TALKS TOO!!!!!!!!!!!" May screamed.

Just then, the train restarted itself and, much to their surprise, took on a different form with sharp teeth, eyes, and a bronze outer plating like skin. It started rolling backwards the way it came.

"Wait," shouted Ash. "How do we get back??"

"Not my problem," it said. "I'm on a tight schedule here!"

And with that, it left, leaving the others wondering what to do, or what their purpose was.

Meanwhile, on the upright railway, Team Rocket finished climbing on top of the edge. "I swear Wobbuffet, every time you pop up, something bad always happens." complained Jessie. "Uh, don't look now, but now it's about to get worse." said James. As soon as they saw the train backing up, it was too late.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Thanks for that great review Fan Fan Fan, and everyone else. You made my day. Especially you, Scarred Dragonia. This story has to remain true to it's roots, at least till they all gain their warrior spirits and escape the castle. That is where my first plot twist begins. As always, congrats and flames are welcome. I'll wait till almost mid month for all of your reviews. It feels great and also makes me feel kind of nervous to be on the receiving end of the reviews. See you soon.


	3. Chapter III

Denneylaw:

Good news is, my phone line is not cut off yet. If you didn't already guess, S.D. is short for my good friend, Scarred Dragonia.

**Ash gets fired up-Chapter III: (no, not literally, but that would be interesting- Scarred Dragonia)**

"Well- where are we-"

"BEEP! BEEP!" There emitted a loud noise from Ash's Pokédex, and five objects flew out of it. They landed in the 4 of their hands- four of them at least. The fifth one flew off somewhere, but it was the last thing on their minds right now.

"Please… go to the terminal in the forest!" A serene lady's voice came out of the strange device. "These are your D-Tectors. Use them when you need help."

"This is really getting scary." May mumbled.

"I agree for once," Max nodded.

"Alright, let's recap," started Brock. "Whoever summoned us here obviously needs our help, so I say we look around and ask who this someone is."

"Awesome idea!" May squealed, while Max did an anime fall.

Just then, two strange looking creatures ran up to them, acting oddly fascinated. One looked like a yellow bunny in red pants; while the other looked like a small white monkey except it didn't have a long tail. What was the most noticeable about it, however, was the pink "tube top" he seemed to be wearing.

"Hey, what's going on." asked Ash. Alternate universe: okay. Weird devices: okay. Sudden aliens appearing out of nowhere- not so okay…

"Emerald blaze!" roared a giant three headed dog-like monster behind them.

"Max!" Ash pushed the smaller boy aside, while May and Brock jumped away in time. "Max, are you okay?"

"Thanks, Ash. I'm fine."

"That's Cerberumon! He attacked the Village of Flames, our homeland!" said the monkey in the tube top. The situation would actually have been quite funny if it weren't for the fact that everything that was happening was 100 authentic, unpirated, and real!

"Strange new world, talking monkeys, or whatever! I'm always ready to help! Are you ready to fight, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu." The electric rat said in agreement.

"Then let's go, use thunderbolt, now!"

"Pikkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" A blast of thunder shot out of the electric mouse's cheeks. However, it was like shooting electricity at a Zapdos- the three-headed dog was unharmed. "I have direct orders to gather all the data in this area, and no mere child will stand in my way!" it declared.

"We'll see about that!" replied Ash.

"Should we help him out?" asked May.

"I'm not sure if even our own Pokémon would be strong enough." replied Brock. "Well we have to try something," she said. "I just can't watch him lose like this."

"How am I supposed to defeat this weirdo- OW!" Ash was hit by an attack from the dog, and rolled towards a crack in the wall. Pain surged through him as he tried to stand up, but he noticed a strange cylinder vortex.

"What's this?" Ash wondered.

"Aha! I want that!" The monster jumped in, pushing the young boy aside.

"Hey! I saw that first!" Ash recklessly jumped into the cylinder, ignoring his friends' cries. He had to get it… he had to! Anything that the dog wanted had to be bad…

"Huh?" _Some… substance's hurting the doggy! _Ash thought. Nevertheless, it was the least of his concerns. What really concerned him was the thing inside… it seemed to be talking to him! _It's like I have to go in there! _Ash thought as he went inside…

**-SPIRIT EVOLUTION-**

**play With the Will**

**_"Spirit… Evolution!" _**Ash was suddenly surrounded by a burst of red light. He held the device he had been newly assigned to in his hand confidently, as if he knew exactly what to do with it. His clothes disintegrated, and he was covered by a suit of red armor. His once jet-black hair was now blonde, and his eyes were a soothing shade of blue.

Also, May noted, he had gained a few inches in height also.

Everyone gasped in awe as the small monkey explained. "That is Agunimon. Agunimon is the Warrior of Flame, he's strong, fast and agile, and can generate and control fire in various ways." The monkey read out of a book he pulled out of his tube top.

"Not a bad trick, now here's mine!" taunted Cerberumon. "Portals of Darkness!" A big black hole appeared beneath the flame warriors' feet and he found himself falling in dark space. Cerberumon came down and ran right for him but Agunimon got ready to strike back.

"PYRO TORNADO!" Agunimon kicked the other Digimon with his new and improved extended leg and scored massive damage.

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The strange dog disintegrated into something that resembled a computer code. Agunimon went up to it.

"This Spirit of Darkness! Be purified by my fire!" He scanned the code into his D-Tector. All of a sudden, he turned back into a hupping, puffing, tired Ash Ketchum

"What just happened there, that was the most unusual thing I've ever seen!" May squealed. "That was awesome!"

"34." Max wrote something down in a small book.

"What do you mean, Max?" Ash asked.

"I mean that May has said "awesome" 34 times since we came here."

"Oh. Brock, what really happened?"

"You became a Di-Digimon, Ash. How did you do it?"

"I don't know Brock. I don't know. What triggered it?"

"Evolution! It's called Evolution!" the monkey said. They just stared at him until he slapped his head in frustration.

"Never mind…"

"How did I do that? Hey! Evolve! Evolve!" Ash continuously pressed the buttons of his D-Tector, trying to retrigger the evolution. Instead of doing that, though, he sent a weird code flying into the air.

"Now this… is weird."

Meanwhile, we see Gary looking out of the window of a train, sitting on a comfortable seat. His outfit had changed somewhat, now making use of his new status of a researcher to wear a white jacket that he referred to as his "lab coat". He ran a finger through his still-spiky hair, and sighed. He had to reach a destination- and fast- or he would die of boredom.

"Find the Spirits. Gary, they are buried in the Digital World."

"WHAT?!" The young researcher almost fell out of his seat. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" He looked down at his Digivice, and it pointed to a direction.

"Well, I guess I should go. Smell ya later, train-dude!" Gary hopped off the train as soon as it pulled into the station, ready to start his adventure…

I thought Gary could do with a change of outfit, since Ash, Misty and Brock got one! Well, I gotta end it there. I already know who would go around as the other four evil legendary warriors. I just used to have that problem on who Duskmon should be, but not any more. Congrats and flames are welcome and I hope to be getting better at these chapters soon. See ya soon. R&R, please.


	4. Chapter IV

Denneylaw:

I apologize for taking too long. After FINALLY, hooking back up to the internet, poor Scarred Dragonia has had her service cut off. I will now, one by one, add all of my old chapters to the newly revised three I have, but not to worry, soon after, I will think of new chapters to add, so please, bear with me, K'? To tmp1114, yes, I agree, she will go in as the water spirit, and I would also like to thank you for inspiring my greatest story I would ever type. I wouldn't want to just give it all away though, so, read on and things will get exciting real soon, you'll see.

Gary goes Lobo-Chapter IV: A/N: I really need to think of better chapter names.

"So, you're saying that Ophanimon is out there somewhere and we need to go rescue her?" asked Ash. "That's right," said Bokomon. "but first, we need to head to the Forest Terminal." "How exactly do we get there?" asked Brock. Then a strange red dot appeared on the D-Tector. "Hey," said Max. "maybe we follow where that red dot is pointing." Just then, a group of Pagumon started to run after Brock after smelling some of the Pokemon food on him he had from their picnic. The rabid looking Pagumon gave chase as he started running off toward the cave. "Hey Brock," asked May. "aren't you heading the wrong way?" Just then, the others took notice of what just happened and decided to help out. Knowing they can't keep up with him forever, Ash decided to send out Taillow to follow him. "Don't lose sight of him." he said. Taillow gave a confirming caw and took off. The others decided to rest while they waited for Taillow to return and lead the way. Taillow trailed him to the cave and headed back to tell the others.

Back to Gary, he's following the map, and seems to be right on target. The map disappears, and he spots a cave, in which he goes. It's full of light beams, and the stairs seem endless. He wonders if the Spirit is there, so he take a look at his Digivice. Gary reaches a round room with a hole in the middle. There's something similar to a drain-pipe at the side. He sees Brock and the Pagumon run by. Gary jumps on to the scene, calling on his Arcanine to fight. "Now," he said. "Arcanine, use Flamethrower, now." He blew out his mighty flamethrower attack and splatted them all against the cave wall. All the Pagumon seem to be defeated.

Well... one of them digivolves to Raremon, and as Gary prepares to battle, Brock was horrified. Raremon starts to attack him, but Gary saves Brock just in time, as Raremon's attack burns lots of holes in the walls of this room.

As the Pagumon cheer Raremon on, Ash, May, Max, Neemon and Bokomon arrive. Ash decided to help out and tries to Spirit Evolve, and once again, he was Agunimon. As Raremon prepares to fire, making Gary and Brock fall into the hole, Agunimon pushes him in the wall, thus, Raremon's attack hits Agunimon at full force and he reverted back to himself. Somehow, Gary knew just what to do, as if he knew all along. Gary shouts out, "Spirit!". "Execute Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!" In Gary's place, was a warrior in a wolf like costume. Everyone was surprised, as was Raremon. "That is Lobomon," explained Bokomon. "the warrior of light." "What's Gary doing here in the first place?" Ash bitterly mumbled under his breath. Lobomon advanced on Raremon and jumped in the air to attack. "Blazing Light!" he yelled. A massive beam of light blazed through Raremon as he started to turn back into fractal code that was later absorbed through his D-Tector.

He reverted back to his human form and then took notice of Ash and the others. "Well, well, well," he said. "I never expected to run into you again. What are you doing here?" he asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing." said Ash. "You two know each other?" asked May. "Yeah," said Ash. "It's a long story, actually." After everyone explained everyone and everything to each other, Gary decided on joining up. "And besides, knowing you, you'll probably need all the help you can get." said Gary. "Watch it." complained Ash. "Well, we better be on our way if we are to make it there." said Bokomon. "Right." said everybody. "And those who get in our way better beware, because we will stop at nothing to succeed." said Ash. "Oh, brother." mumbled Gary, no one noticed. And they walked onward to destiny.

Well, I hope to get some reviews on this soon. Send in your congrats or flames, as usual. Lots of surprising twists and turns to come by next chapter, if not, then maybe after that. I just hope I don't get writers block. Keep it real ya'll. R&R, please.


	5. Chapter V

Denneylaw:

I promise that after the boring predictability of how they found their first spirits, that's when the story will really take off. For this to work though, I have to put them through what Takuya and the others originally went through. You'll like the whole new direction I'll be taking this story though, so please read on and review. Thank you.

Kumamons' chilling battle-Chapter V:

Night has fallen in the Digital World, and the kids,Pikachu, Bokomon & Neemon arrive near a broken bridge, so they can't get to the other side. "Now how do we get across, we don't have any pokemon that can fly us across." said Ash. "I could have Beautifly use String Shot." said May. "Nice plan except," stated Brock. "that I don't see anything he can use it on to attach to. Not to mention that the ground might be unstable." They sighed in disbelief. Just then, Max noticed a path down the cliff, so they go downwards.

In the bottom, they cross a river, and arrive at the Ancient Ruins of the Legendary Spirits. Bokomon explains that Human & Beast Digimon used to fight a lot, and Lucemon came to bring peace. However, he became cruel, and Digimon suffered under his reign. Then, 10 Warriors rose up against him, and defeated him. Thus, they became heroes, and the symbols of their Spirits lived onwards. From the carvings, Max & Brock recognizes one of the symbols as Agunimon's, and another one as Lobomon's. Then, May & Max wonder about having a Spirit, and Gary thinks that not everyone can necessarily have one. Just then, they saw something coming towards them. These creatures looked like walking candelabras. "What are those things?" Ash asking no one in particular. "Those are Candlemon." said Bokomon. The Candlemon appeared, along with an Elder one.

The Candlemon think that the kids want to take over their territory, but Bokomon says that they're here to save the Digital World by using the Spirits. "Oh, is that so? Well then come this way." "I wonder what they're gonna do?" asked May. The Candlemon invited them to a welcoming party, but it was just a trick to make them sleep by using the Sleep Clovers's smoke. "Maybe this will show you who's in charge around here." They said. But Pikachu, who had resisted the Sleep Clover Effect, shocked the others awake and Brock had an idea. "Forretress, use Rapid Spin to blow away the Sleep Clover." Forretress spun around really fast and the air was clear again. Brock recalled his pokemon as they all jump in the river, and start to duck the Candlemon's attacks by diving in the river. They swam downstream until they reached a cave. Inside, Ash decided to go on the offensive. "All right, you guys wait here while I go out there to fight." he said. Pikachu started to protest, but knew how stubborn Ash could be.

Two Candlemon was fastly approaching and Ash got ready to spirit evolve. "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" Once again, he was Agunimon. The others cheered Agunimon on, as the Candlemon Elder identifies him as the Legendary Warrior of Fire. Agunimon starts to attack the Candlemon, but to no avail, they were not affected by the fire attack. Instead, it only made them stronger. _"Ash, you idiot," _Gary thought. _"he should have known better, you can't weaken a creature with their own element!" _The others start to run away, but find out that there's a slippery piece of ice right in front of them, so their only way is the way they came from. The Candlemon started paralyzing Agunimon, and Max starts wishing for his Spirit, although J.P says that the Legendary Spirits won't pop out of nowhere like that. Suddenly, the ice wall breaks, and a Spirit comes out, and goes near Max. He scans it in his Digivice, and activates it. "Execute Spirit Evolution! Kumamon!" Brock and May stare in amazement, as they saw where Max stood before, now stood a small bear made of snow. Kumamon uses his Frozen Wind to attack. Bokomon identifies him as Kumamon, the warrior of ice" by using his book. Kumamon freezes one of the 2 Candlemon, and the other one evolves into Wizardmon.

Kumamon tries attacking Wizardmon, but it's no use. Wizardmon disappears, and starts attacking Agunimon, who dodges all the attacks. Now, Wizardmon multiplies himself, and they all surrounded Agunimon. They try attacking, but Agunimon jumps into the air. "Which one is real?" he asked. Kumamon sees that only one of the many Wizardmon has a shadow. Agunimon, hit the one casting the shadow." he said. "Right." he replied. Agunimon attacks him. It's the real Wizardmon, as the others were just replicas, and Agunimon whips out his Digivice. "Fractal Code Digitize!" Agunimon scans Wizardmon's Fractal Code, and Wizardmon reverts back to Candlemon. May rushed out to congratulate her little brother, as Agunimon thanks Kumamon for his help. Candlemon tells the Elder Candlemon that the kids have the real Spirit power. Elder Candlemon tells the kids that it was just a test to see if they really possessed the Spirit power. Agunimon & Kumamon reverted back to Ash & Max, and they wink at each other. "Well, if that's how you test out on friends, I'd hate to see what you do to your enemies." said Brock. May almost fainted and Gary seemed peeved. Ash releases the Fractal Code from his Digivice, and the bridge is repaired. A train passes on the bridge, carrying what seemed like a red-headed girl and four others. As the train moves onward, a mysterious shadow follows closely behind the train. No one noticed what happened next.

Well, how do you like that, a lot longer than my other chapters, huh? I even tried to include Pikachu a littlte more. Please read on as things will grow more exciting soon, I promise, as soon as I get my muses up. Oh, and I almost forgot, reviews are welcome, congrats and/or flames. So please review soon. And also, if you want, tell me if you plan to print these out for your own. I print and collect stories like these myself. Later.


	6. Chapter VI

Denneylaw:

I will try to make some of my chapters longer. Also, after I get all the exciting stuff out of the way with, thinking of an ending might be tough, but trust me, with all the changes in the characters and events I will make here, you won't even care how similar to the story it is. And away we go!

Kickin' back with Kazemon-Chapter VI:

The Trailmon that carried the 4 kids on it stopped at a terminal, falling asleep. The kids got off to look around, unaware of a dark figure following them. He wore black armor with giant red eyeballs, he followed them closely after given strict orders from his master. "Remember, after you corrupt them with these evilly enhanced spirits, make sure they guard the five remaining Beast Spirits from those kids, at all cost." At this, he chased after them, and the rest is history.

Meanwhile, we switch to the other kids, who have just crossed the recently repaired bridge. It's now daylight. They're headed to "Forest Terminal" too, but they have to walk, as no Trailmon is visible. "Oh man, how far do we have to walk, my feet are killing me." complained Ash. "I wish we had a map so you can at least tell us how far it is, Brock." "Unfortunately, we don't, so you'll just have to make due for now until we get there." Just then, Bokomon comes across a railroad switch. "Well apparently, it looks like that we have come to a crossroads," he said. "to the right, there's a desert, and to the left, there's a forest. The train tracks lead both ways, and we have no idea which of the two is Forest Terminal." "Well, I think we should try the forest first, after all we are looking for the 'Forest' Terminal, aren't we?" asked Ash.

"That's true, but I think it's best that we split up first, so May and Max should go in the forest while we go search in the desert, that way, we can cover more ground." said Brock. No one disagreed as they started splitting up. After a while, they arrived at Breezy Village where Bokomon tells the others that this village should be a beautiful place, and May enters a giant tree, and runs all the way to it's top, where she emerges on a high branch, feeling the pleasant breeze on her face. "Hey Max, do you remember when we had this much fun with our old friends outside, pretending to be pokemon trainers, wishing for our moment to arrive." she asked. "Yeah, it was fun." he replied. As May admired the scenery, she remembered a time in particular where she used to remember seeing Wally as he was about to take his first step into the world.

Flashback:

It was a beautiful morning as the Norman family bared witness to the events that were unfolding as Wally was undergoing some training thanks to Brendan. Brendan used to be part of the family till he came of age and started heading out on his own. Norman handed his Zigzagoon over to Brendan so he could let Wally borrow it so he could catch his own pokemon. Yes, in that order. "Come on, Wally, you're doing great, just a little more." urged Brendan. Zigzagoon was in a fierce battle with a Ralts. It looked weak and exhausted after using up all its power trying to hit it with blast after blast of powerful psychic attacks, only to have them miss. Zigzagoon finally ended it with one powerful Tackle. Ralts lied unconscious on the ground. "All right, Wally, now catch it." With that, Wally threw the ball at its target, after it wobbled a few times, it suddenly stopped. "Wow, I did it, I really did it." he cheered. "Look at that, soon as you get your first pokemon, May, someday, you'll be doing the same thing for your son." said Norman. "It will be your responsibility to protect him once your out on your own. So I will put all my trust into you." "You really think I can handle it?" asked May. "I wouldn't be surprised if you do." he replied.

End Flashback

"_I will make you proud, Dad, no matter what world we're in. You can count on it." _she thought. Soon after that event occurred, Brendan disappeared after exploring near Mauville City, after asking Wally where he went, the last thing he remembered about Brendans' absence was seeing him run off in a hurry towards Goldenrod. Dad was worried over this and secretly had his doubts about sending Max with her at first, but seeing Ash for the first time filled him with hope, that Max will be in good hands. Just as she was staring down admirably at her little brother, She slips off the branch, onto a branch acting as a slide, and onto a bunch of Floramon. Later, they were invited inside a teapot-shaped house, and are eating soup offered to them by the Floramon. They say that the Mushroomon will make everything dark again.

The Floramon are delighted, and May asks them how the soup is made. The Floramon get a pear, they open their head, and put the pear in. They sing and dance for a while, then they pour the soup from their nose into the bowl. May & Max are disgusted, and don't like the soup anymore, but Bokomon keeps on eating. May goes out of the house with a Floramon, who tells her how the village used to be beautiful, but now it isn't. The Floramon want May & the others to help them. They say that the Mushroomon will make everything dark again. Meanwhile, in the middle of the desert, as the others walked on, the ground underneath them starts to break. They ran as fast as possible to the way they came from, screaming. Gary summoned his Arcanine and everyone hopped on while they all escaped using the Extremespeed ability. "I guess that wasn't the right way!" shouted Ash as they kept going. "Gee, really, what was your first clue?" Gary said sarcastically. "Come on, you guys, the last thin we want is for your rivalry to start acting up again." stated Brock. "Come on, let's go find the others."

Back in the village, May and Max enjoyed their work in re growing the forest. Enen their pokemon helped out. But soon, three Mushroomon appeared, and set off some bombs, which knocked down May and released a lot of smoke, which Duskmon can see. Duskmon hurries off to the village again, and May, Max, the Floramon, Neemon and Bokomon see the Mushroomon. A Floramon tells the Mushroomon to stop, but they take no notice, and throw three small mushrooms. "Poison Smash!" The mushrooms release laughing gas which affects the Floramon, but not May & Max. The Floramon are now helpless, and can't do anything except laugh and talk. The effect of the laughing gas vanishes, and Bokomon says that the Mushroomon must be controlled by Cherubimon, the evil angel of darkness. Neemon asks who Cherubimon is, and Bokomon steps on Neemon's foot. May walks up to the Mushroomon furiously, and one of them tells her to get out of the way. May slaps him hard on the face and starts saying that the Mushroomon shouldn't hurt the Floramon. Then, Max comes and insults the Musroomon, which is probably the wrong thing as it provocates the Mushroomon. They start attacking Max, and May, as his big sister, done what she can to protect him. "Beautifly, blow their attacks away with Gust, now." Max was well protected as their attacks missed an the Mushroomom grew furious.

Just then, a Spirit rose out from the giant tree, and stops in front of May. She scans it automatically, because of the light her Digivice was emitting, and then, activates its' evolution. "Execute Spirit Evolution! Kazemon."

Everyone's transfixed, as May evolves into Kazemon. Bokomon identifies her as "Kazemon of Wind", and she starts floating upwards. The Mushroomon attack with the exploding mushrooms, but Kazemon uses "Hurricane Wind", and the mushrooms fall to the ground, and explode without hurting anyone.

The Mushroomon attempt the exploding mushrooms again, but Kazemon puts her hands on the floor, and uses another attack to hit all the exploding mushrooms & the Mushroomon with her leg, while swirling around, and it seems as if she has won. The Mushroomon attempt the exploding mushrooms again, but Kazemon puts her hands on the floor, and uses another attack to hit all the exploding mushrooms & the Mushroomon with her leg, while swirling around, and it seems as if she has won.

However, the 3 Mushroomon jump on each other, and evolve to become one, large, Woodmon, which is more powerful than the normal one. Kazemon tries attacking with "Love Tap", which charms the Woodmon for a while, then she tries to attack again. The Woodmon isn't effected, and strikes Kazemon, knocking her down. Just then, a crimson blade was seen slicing him down the middle. In shock, but not too shocked, before Woodmon vanishes, she decided to purify Woodmon's heart. "Fractal Code Digitize!" After scanning Woodmon's Fractal Code, Woodmon reverts back to the 3 Mushroomon, although they're not in Cherubimon's control anymore. "Surprised to see me?" the shadowy figure asked. "Who are you?" she asked. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough, and trust me, you'll pay. You all will pay. Mwa ha ha ha ha." he laughed evily before disappearing. Kazemon then reverted back to May, still wondering what that was about. Just then, she released the Fractal code, covering everywhere in Breezy Village, and restores all the buildings, greenery, and flowers that the Mushroomon had deleted. The Mushroomon and the Floramon are now friends. Finally, Ash & the others (who's tired out) show up, and Ash says that he had taken the wrong path after all. May looks happy, and tells them that she had just evolved, then she revealed the shocking news, which filled them with much unwanted dread.

In regards to Diablenti, you forget, there is also the ground element too. 3 out of the five possessed trainers may have pokemon true to their spirit element. Also, if nothing appears to be posted up within a month or so, it either means I'm doing more than one chapter at a time, or am not thinking hard enough. I really hope it's the first reason. Congrats and flames are welcome as I will work up a motive for this story. Bye for now.


	7. Chapter VII

Denneylaw:

Welcome to another chapter of Pokemon Frontier, here I will attempt to upload more than one chapter at once. At this time, I will read and try to answer some of your reviews the best I can as they come. Sorry for the long wait and hopefully, this is all worth it. Let's get it on.

Battle of the Bugs-Chapter VII:

After hearing what happened in the forest, many new questions started to form like who was this mysterious new evil, what would he want to get them back for, and are they nearing their destination yet. "Are we almost there yet, I'm hungry and tired." complained Ash. "We all are, Ash, just be patient till we reach the next town." replied Brock. All of a sudden, a sandstorm starts up. They walk through a canyon, narrowly avoiding a grey Trailmon, and arrive at the "Wind Factory Corporation." Max thinks it's cool. As they stare in, they see a trail of what looks like walking sparkplugs marching across. Ash wondered if he can use his D-Tector to read their description like a regular Pokedex. He tried it out and sure enough, it did.

Kokuwamon  
Level: Child/Rookie  
Machine Digimon  
Attribute: Data  
Attack: Stun Shock

The one at the front stops, and all of a sudden, all the Kokuwamon fall over! Ash seems very excited to go in, and even starts to run in, when Brock stops him and expresses his concerns. He thinks something is up with this factory. As they run in, alarm sirens sound, and a Minomon drops down, attached to something on his head. After a while of talking, two more Minomon drop from either side, and they all start saying the same thing at the same time. Brock tries to pull Ash away, but May steps up and sweet talks the Minomon into guiding the kids around the factory, to Brock's surprise. While walking around, they see lots of Kokuwamon working, while being "supervised" by a few Goblimon. Ash didn't like the looks of it and sensed that something was up. Just then, Brock hears banging going on, but decides to ignore it. As he comes out, the banging is still going on, so he decides to go investigate, but when he's close to the source of the banging, Ash calls him back to the group. As he runs off, a light generated by electricity appears, and a shadow of a Kokuwamon appears. They arrive at the centre of the factory, and discover that the factory is used to create electric fans. The Minomon then asks the group if they want something to eat.

_"Finally, food!" _thought Ash. Oh dear! It turns out that the food is BATTERIES! The Minomon explains that the Kokuwamon eat the electricity from the batteries, much to the group's disappointment. The group is so hungry they decide to leave, but as they do, Ash kicks a can near to a group of Goblimon. They decide to go investigate what the Goblimon are guarding, and discover a shanty town of Kokuwamon. The elder appears to greet them, as all the other Kokuwamon stare. Children Kokuwamon then come up to greet our friends. They seem happy! "Greetings, humans. We Kokuwamon lived in the forest, with lots of windmills about. We enjoyed fans. When all of a sudden, the Goblimon appeared, destroyed our forest, and captured the Kokuwamon for work in the wind factory. We're sick of being treated like slaves by the Goblimon to power the electric fans. We need you're help." he asked.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure is drinking coca cola out of a glass using a straw. A Goblimon walks in, and tells this figure something that he obviously doesn't like. A looming shadow of this figure towers over the Goblimon. This person is so angry, he shatters the glass that he was drinking the coca cola from, but he shatters it with a SCYTHE! The kids seem reluctant to help at first. Finally, they thought of a battle plan. "Alright, May, you create a distraction while me and your brother run in with the Kokuwamon and attempt to take over the factory. Gary, go try and comfort the remaining Kokuwamon." Brock decided to run off to the top of a mountain overlooking the factory. He figured since he was the only one who doesn't have a spirit yet, he thinks that having his pokemon battle may not make much difference. Meanwhile, the plan starts.

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

Kazemon blasts down the factory doors and a bunch of Minomon drop down with a warning. They see Kazemon, and run off scared. Kazemon then goes and destroys the warning sirens, and proceeds to fight a bunch of Goblimon, while Agunimon, Kumamon, Bokomon, Neemon and a bunch of Kokuwamon sneak in the back door. The Kokuwamon attack the factory and the Goblimon, after which Kumamon freezes them in a cell. Agunimon and the rest of the group enter the centre of the factory, only to be ambushed by lots of Goblimon and something that looks to them like a giant oversized Scyther. Curious as to what it is, Ask decided to consult his D-Tector.

Snimon  
Level: Adult/Champion  
Insect Digimon  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Attack: Shadow Sickle

Brock is still on the top of the hill, and thinks about all the legendary spirits they've found so far, and the Kokuwamon. After the little child Kokuwamon tries to run down into battle, the Elder stops him. The child Kokuwamon complains. Something then triggers inside Brock, looks at the child, then runs off into battle. He figured that even though he may not make much difference in this battle, he was not one to let his friends down in battle, and he's not about to now. Meanwhile, Kazemon is outnumbered by Goblimon, and gets hit by their Goblin strikes, and then flies off, while Brock runs behind them. Agunimon uses his fire dart attack on Snimon, but no use. Kumamon, Neemon and Bokomon are still being attacked by Goblimon. Snimon then pins Agunimon against a railing. Agunimon throws Snimon over the railing and into a wall, just as Brock arrives. Snimon picks himself up, and starts attacking Agunimon again with a shadow sickle attack, just as Agunimon looks like he's about to perform a Pyro Tornado attack. Agunimon is thrown to the wall. Snimon laughs, as Agunimon is down, and Kumamon is surrounded by Goblimon. The Kokuwamon ask Brock to help. Brock tells them to fly him over to a crane, which he then uses to smack Snimon with. Kumamon and Agunimon are surprised to see him. Snimon attacks the crane with a shadow sickle attack. The crane crashes down into the centre of the factory, and as the dust clears, a spirit is revealed!

"That is the spirit of Thunder." explained Bokomon. Brock leans over in astonishment from the crane, but falls. The Kokuwamon catch him, and place him just next to the spirit. Brock whips out his digivice and shouts "SPIRIT!"

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Beetlemon!"

What once was Brock is now a giant blue armored beetle. Snimon gets back up and launches a Twin Sickle attack at Beetlemon, which hits him right on! Beetlemon, however, is unfazed by this attack, and uses his Thunder Fist attack to knock Snimon unconscious. "It's time to purify you, Fractal Code Digitize!" The Goblimon run off, just as the factory explodes! Everyone manages to escape. "Thank you for helping us, we are forever in you debt." said the Elder Kokuwamon. "Think nothing of it, I'm always glad to help out." replied Brock. "That's good old reliable Brock for you." said Ash. All of a sudden, Minomon start blowing into the wind in another sandstorm. A Minomon is seen talking to a mysterious figure, with his shadow lit up by a flaming torch, which then goes out as he stops talking. This one is different than the shadowy figure May saw before. This one was bigger and seemed to be the leader. "So, they have all five managed to find their spirits, hmm? Well, with my own spirit warriors guarding their beast spirits, they will not get far. Time to deploy some evil digimon and have them eliminated."

Okay, as I type I have yet to have a single review. I hope to get some soon so I'll have something to type about before and after these chapters. Congrats as well as flames are welcome. I will try to make it not sound too much like the show as much as I can. Till next time.


	8. Chapter VIII

Denneylaw:

Here I am typing this very chapter and yet still no reviews. I would like to know if you were bored with this because it's sounding too much like the original story or what. After all, It's not as easy as I thought it was to type a good story but I go all out and try my best anyway. Here is something I thought up of that wasn't in the original story. Well, enjoy.

Ambushed-Chapter VIII:

A heavy fog lay all around. "It seems as if Trailmon never comes here." Ash said. Brock looked around and found a lunchroom. "Let's have a meal before going to the terminal of the forest!" The children couldn't believe their luck, especially Ash who was the fastest one there. As they went to the lunchroom, the children wondered if this strange new world excepted Pokedollars. However, before they worried about that, they heard the owner say, "You can have a bowl of noodles free for the first one!" The bird-like Digimon, Deramon said. They decided to eat there, however, the noodles tasted really bad. "Are you going to go to the terminal of the forest?" Deramon asked. "Yeah?" "Don't go there. It is said that no one comes back from there." "But we have to! We had a message to head for the terminal of the forest!" Ash said. "And I don't care how hungry I am, not even I'm desperate enough to eat this." They left the shop and went to the terminal of the forest. Little did they know, they were being watched.

As they walked along, they saw what looked like a giant grey bug with huge mandibles. The others scattered in panic and immediately called on their spirits. Ash, or Agunimon, as he is now, checked his D-Tector for any known info on this bug.

Okuwamon  
Level: Ultimate  
Insect Digimon  
Attribute: Virus  
Attack: Dimensional Scissors

Agunimon attempted his Pyro Darts attack, but Okuwamon flew above it and clamped his mandibles around his waist. Crushing the life out of him, he was unable to move. The other spirit warriors tried to help him out but every time Okuwamon just kept on evading their attacks. Although their in a new world now, they haven't forgotten that they're still pokemon trainers at heart. Agunimon then formulated a plan as his trainers intuition started acting up. He just hoped that it will work. "Pikachu," he managed to call down. "use thunder wave, now." Pikachu charged up his attack and hit its target directly.

It was paralyzed and loosened up just enough for a head on attack from Agunimon. "Pyro Tornado." At close range, the attack was too much to bear, but not enough to destroy it. The others gathered around and let loose with their strongest attacks. Okuwamon was destroyed and Agunimon had the honor of taking the Fractal Code. At the same time, four figures came walking up to the forest. One looked like a short brown big-nosed gnome, another looked like he was made of wood, the third one looked like a little aqua blue girl dressed in fish like clothes, and the last one looked like a lot of blue and green framed matal mirrors. These are the four evil legendary warriors minus the shadowy figure who is elsewhere at the moment. Their name are Grumblemon, Ranamon, Mercuremon and Arbormon They stopped by the lunchroom. "Tell me if the human children came here or not!" Grumblemon gripped Deramon by the throat. "I'll kill you if you won't tell us!" Ranamon shouted. "Wow, this is delicious." said Arbormon as he ate the noodles.

Meanwhile, back in the forest, we see the others continuing on their way. "So, who do you think is trying to stop us?" asked May. "Whoever they are, one thing is for sure, we will not give up no matter what we come up against." said Ash. Pikachu Pikaed in agreement.

And we end it there folks. I'll try going online another time to find out if you people sent in those reviews yet. I sure hope so. Cs and Fs which I'll now call Congrats and Flames from now on. are always welcome. More chapters to come so read on fellow viewers. Later.


	9. Chapter IX

Denneylaw:

To tmp1114, and to everyone else, note that I am a type on the go sort of guy, meaning I think only off the top of my head. So even though I know how the story goes, even I don't know how many chapters I will do let alone what's on them. You'll just have to wait and take a look at these chapters as they come. 'K?

Castle Confrontation-Chapter IX:

As we look in on our heros, they are now faced with a split decision so to speak. They climbed stairs and then noticed that it divided into 2 directions. "So, which way do we go now?" asked Ash. Just then, Max's Digivice shone and it said the right way is correct. "Well, that's certainly handy." replied Max. They kept on going, then they found this way is the dead end. "Are you sure these things aren't just broken?" asked Ash. Suddenly, Brock's Digivice shone and it turned trees aside. "Well, I'll definitely take that as a big 'no'." said Brock. "We can go!" said May. _"Who are you, the obvious police?" _Gary jokingly thought. Then a heavy fog closed in over their way. Suddenly May's Digivice shone and the fog dispersed. They found the castle under their eyes. The gate was closed. "We can't enter!" Brock said.

Then Gary's Digivice shone and the gate opened. "Guess that means we have to go in." Ash said. They walked up to the door. "We might see whoever has the mysterious woman's voice. The sleeping beauty sleeps in the castle of forest. I can see the headlines now, fairy tale becomes a reality, a May exclusive." May said. Everyone gasped at who they saw at the door. May not knowing who they were gasping at said "Oh, come on, it doesn't sound like that bad of an exclusive." "News flash, sis, look ahead of you!" said Max. Ash's Digivice shone and a wizard-like Digimon appeared. "Wizarmon!" May shouted. "But the color is different." Brock said. "Could it be possible that this is a shiny different colored version of him?" asked Max. "Human's children..? Aren't you Cherubimon's tools?" "No!" May resented. "Why did you come here?" "We heard the mysterious voice which said we have to go to the terminal of the forest." "You must be..!" Suddenly the Digimon let his guard down. "Welcome! I am Sorcerimon. Well, please come in."

The children entered the crystal room with Sorcerimon leading. There was huge crystal in the ceiling and someone was sleeping in it. "Who is that?" May asked. "That is Seraphimon." Sorcerimon answered. "He's one of the 3 grand angel Digimon." "The angel!" Ash was surprised. "Gather your Digivice's lights!" They heard the mysterious voice say. "Ophanimon! That was Ophanimon's voice." Sorcerimon said. "Ophanimon told me to guard Seraphimon." "Is she beautiful?" Brock asked anxiously. The others just sighed. _"That's Brock for you," _thought Ash. _"always interested in beautiful women." _Suddenly, their Digivice started to shine. They concentrated the 5 Digivice's lights at Seraphimon's crystal. Then the crystal was broken and Seraphimon came down. "Sorcerimon.. What am I..?" "Ophanimon made this sanctuary to protect you." "Ophanimon! Is she OK!" "I.. I don't know.. but the human children came here!" Seraphimon turned toward the children. They asserted to get an explanation about everything. Seraphimon told them what happened before. "In this world, Human type Digimon and Beast type Digimon was fighting. There, Lucemon appeared and made this world peaceful. But he was overwhelmed by his power. Then the ten legendary warriors beat him and disappeared. After that, I, Ophanimon and Cherubimon were watching over the Digital World. However, suddenly, Cherbimon attacked me and I've been sleeping until the you came." "You're welcome, I guess." May replied nervously. "I have to look for Ophanimon soon." Seraphimon said. Suddenly Grumblemon, Ranamon, Mercuremon and Arbormon came into the room by breaking the crystal wall! "Guess who's back!" Grumblemon said. "Who sent in the clown patrol." Gary smugly remarked. "You want to come up to my face and say that, little boy? Asked Ranamon. "I don't need to, we could just as easily do this." "Execute Spirit Evolution!" Ash, Gary, Brock, May and Max evolved into the Digimon. They fought but Grumblemon, Ranamon, Mercuremon and Arbormon were very strong. They had a tough fight. "Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon saved them. However, Mercuremon used his attack "Dark Reflection!" to reflect Seraphimon's attack. Seraphimon was defeated!

Mercuremon scanned Seraphimon's data! He changed back into the Digiegg! May caught the egg and ran away. "We have to protect the Digiegg!" Sorcerimon said. He pushed the button on the wall. Suddenly the crystal wall broke into pieces and it obscured Grumblemon, Ranamon, Mercuremon and Arbormon's view!

The children and Sorcerimon were running on the stone passage. Grumblemon and others chased them! Sorcerimon pushed the button then the door opened. There was a Trailmon! "Run away by taking that Trailmon!" Sorcerimon said. "OK!" The children got in it. "You coming with us?" May looked back and said. "Please save the Digiegg, don't worry about me." Sorcerimon said and closed the door. "Sorcerimon!" Trailmon started to leave. "No!" Max wailed. "It's like losing Jirachi all over again." said Max "Don't cry!" May comforted. I'm sure he'll be okay." Trailmon had gone, just as Grumblemon broke the door. Mercurymon chuckled. "All according to plan." he sneered.

As soon as I upload this and one more upcoming chapter, I should probably wait till it's well within its seventh season this September just to build up motive and work with whatever else that happens there. Cs and Fs welcome. Sorry fans, no e-mails on future chapters. Later.


	10. Chapter X

Denneylaw:

I might not be able to do much more after this till mid-October for one of two reasons. 1.) Read my end note from the end of last chapter. And 2.) In case I have to switch computers, I'd have to get used to this change first. Here's another short, but sweet chapter that leads to a huge twist in this story. And now, on with this chapter.

Ambushed Again; Megaseadramon Strikes-Chapter X:

As Trailmon rolls by, our heros are still trying to figure out what to do. "I'd say we regroup and think of a plan." suggested Brock. We're fighting a war now and I have a feeling that once we lose, that's it, no second chances." "You're right, which is why we have got to train ourselves harder." said Ash. He knew that now he no longer just a pokemon trainer trying to be the best pokemon master in the world anymore, but now he and his friends are this worlds, and possibly their own worlds only hope for survival. Just then, Bokomon had an idea. "May, I'll keep Seraphimon's Digiegg!" He put it inside of his belt. Trailmon arrived at the place like a cavern. "Thanks! Bye!" Trailmon went back to the railway. The children ran and looked for the way out. "We have to find the way out." said Ash.

After sending Taillow and Crobat out to look for a way out, there appears to be no way out. "There's no exit." Gary said. "We should go back. There may be the exit." Suddenly Brock and Max were hit by a column of water. Brock was injured in his stomach. It appears to be a giant orange serpent with a bent up blade sticking out of his head like a horn. Ash and Gary evolved into the Digimon and tried to stop him. "Lightning Javalin." MegaSeadramons' attack missed as they split up in both directions.

As they were battling, Grumblemon and Arbormon was walking along the railroad. Ranamon and Mercuremon was watching them by Mercuremon's mirror. "What are you going to do for Seraphimon's data? Take it to Cherubimon?" Ranamon asked. "No, I don't think this is a good time to do that." An enigmatic smile played about his lips. "And I don't know why you chose him to fight with, Megaseadramon is doing worse than that stupid bug Okuwamon." "Not to worry dear, soon as you put your backup plan into action," started Ranamon. "then, and only then will our mission be complete." finished Mercurymon, laughing evilly.

Meanwhile, Megaseadramon was on the ropes as the two children finished him off. "Pyro Tornado!" "Blazing Light!" Agunimon and Lobomon defeated Megaseadramon as both attack hit hard on target. After Agunimon scanned his Fractal Code, they reverted back to themselves. However, their celebration was cut short as what looked like a tornado swept them up into what looked like a giant collection of green dots connected by thick green sticks with eyes. Only Bokomon, Neemon, and Pikachu were left behind. Things were going from bad to worse.

Sorry to leave you hanging with a cliffhanger, but I'll be back soon in October around there when I could finally and hopefully type better chapters. Cs and Fs as always, are welcome. No e-mailing for my chapters. Later.


	11. Chapter XI

Denneylaw:

First off, I would like to say what an honor for you, Diablenti, to include my first story in your favorite stories list. Secondly Lamar and 0018, Gary was with them the whole time. I just realized I forgot to mention him. Let's just say for that chapter that he was helping to comfort the Kokuwamon. Anyway, here, I will attempt to make longer, more interesting chapters. I've read on ahead reading brief descriptions for each upcoming episode in the next season of pokemon and they were the coolest. I've also decided to go on ahead with these chapters while I wait for Mistys' brief reappearance in the anime. Anyway, on with the story.

Challenge for the Beast Spirits-Chapter XI:

Max lied there unconscious for a moment until he woke up all groggy. He finally managed to take in his surroundings and found he was in a rocky volcanic area with volcanoes. He tried calling out for his friends but no one answered. He kept on walking till he saw something in the distance hovering over a volcano in a column of light. Before he could advance farther, a Monochromon, something that looked to him like a Rhyhorn with no spikes on his back, popped out and roared defiantly. Max then decided to spirit evolve and the first battle ensued.

In another area, Brock found himself lost in a forest. Suddenly, He found a cherry tree. "Wow, looks delicious! Maybe I should save some for the others when I find them!" He ran up to it. However, it was a Digimon, Cherrymon. "Now there's something you don't see everyday!" he said. He readied himself as he prepared to spirit evolve.

Meanwhile, May was walking through the woods after just waking up. After she saw the lake, she took the time to admire the scenery. She was thinking how beautiful and yet similar this world was compared to theirs. Suddenly, she spotted something on a distant island glowing in a vortex of light. Just as she was trying to figure out what it was, a MarineDevimon, a huge black squid-like creature, surprised her by popping up. She too got ready to spirit evolve.

Yet in another part of the area, Ash was shivering from the cold snowy surroundings he woke up in. After walking quite a long way, he saw something glowing on a snowy hilltop. As he rushed over to see what it was, someone attacked him from behind. He avoided it just in time. "W.. what..?" He looked up the cliff and saw a Digimon, Panjamon, a snowy white humanoid lion with long pants. He attacked him again. "I'm looking for my friend! I have no time to waste on you!" he yelled. He got himself ready to spirit evolve.

Finally, in the final area of this strange place, Koji was walking in a dark forest. He noticed that there was something in the distance glowing in a pillar of light. A voice laughed loudly. "Who are you!" Gary shouted. "You don't know who I am but I know who you are!" Some unknown voice said. "The Legendary Warrior, Lobomon of Light. A human child. Your name is Gary Oak." "Yeah, so who wants to know." he snapped. A Digimon, Karatenmon, a humanoid crow with two long swords, appeared on a tree and said. "What do you want?" yelled Gary. "Huh? You mean you don't know? All you have to do in order to obtain that Beast Spirit over there is to get by me." "Hmph, is that all, that should be easy." he replied cockily. "Don't underestimate me you cocky little twerp. Now, let the challenge begin." "With pleasure!"

"Execute Spirit Evolution!" Everyone all spirit evolved at once and the quest for the Beast Spirits had just begun.

I've decided on posting this chapter up because I feel that this is my finest work yet. Next time I type these, I would probably be on my new computer by then. Cs and Fs are welcome. Later. Sorry to leave you all hangin'.


	12. Chapter XII

Denneylaw:

Sorry for the delay. Rentway hasn't come for my computer yet. I've decided to keep doing these chapters for a while, and I was thinking about doing a Bugs Bunny/Team Rocket crossover, but I'm still unsure what category to put it under, let alone a good title. Anyway, on with the story.

Enter the Beast Spirit:Korikakkumon-Chapter XII:

As Kumemon fired his attack, Monochromon fired back. "Volcanic Strike!" Both attacks collided and canceled each other out. Kumemon felt that whatever he saw before might help him out somehow, but every attempt to get by failed, despite his size. Kumemon than had an idea, he aimed his attack downward making an ice slick and lured Monochromon into it. He then zipped by as Monochromon slipped on the ice. He made his way to the spirit but his adversary gave chase. Just as he reached out for it, Monochromon tried to knock him in the volcano.

Meanwhile, on the outside, Bokomon, Neemon and Pikachu were thinking about how to save the others trapped inside. Well, mostly Pikachu. Bokomon and Neemon, however, "Why didn't he hatch?" Neemon said while holding the Digiegg. "Hands off, he's my baby!" Bokomon took it and said. "You should be thinking of a way to get them out of there!" "Ummmm," he thought for a long time till finally he said "I give up." At that moment, Bokomon pulled the waistline of his red pants and snapped them. He stumbled backwards into Pikachu who was startled by that that he Thundershocked them both without realizing it.

Meanwhile, back inside, Kumemon had an idea. While Monochromon tried to knock him in, he melted himself in the side of the top of the volcano and made it break apart taking it and Monochromon with it. Kumemon reformed himself at the side of the volcano watching as Monochromon roared his final cry as he fell into the volcano. Kumemon then proceeded to absorb the new beast spirit through the D-Tector.

Just then, Grumblemon showed up. "I'll be taking Beast Spirit back now, you hand over!" Grumblemon said. "You wish, Slide Evolution, Korikakkumon! It's time to end this for good!" He transformed into a big, white, hairy ox-like beast with spear like tentacles sticking out of his back. Oh, yeah, well you not being only one with Beast spirit, Slide Evolution, Gigasmon!" he transformed into a muscle-bound, brown, big-nosed, whatever he is. "Spiral Twister!" he tried to strike him but he was ready for it, even if this is his first encounter with him. He used his tentacle things and wrapped them around Gigasmon tightly. Despite his struggle to break free, his every attempt failed. He was slammed in the ground several times, then Korrikakkumon leapt up for the final blow wielding two axes seemingly out of nowhere. "Avalanche Axes!" and just like that, Gigasmon was defeated as his Fractal Code was revealed. He changed back into Kumemon and purified him with his D-Tector. "Fractal Code, Digitize!" He now acquired both his spirits.

Now where Gigasmon used to be now lied a boy with green hair in white clothes. Max seen him somewhere before. Just then, an eyeball portal opened up and Max dragged the still unconscious boy out with him. Just as he hoped, it led him to the outside, where he met the others that were waiting outside for him. "Hey, guys, missed me?" he asked. "Only a whole lot." replied Bokomon. Pikachu Pikaed in agreement. "Who's that other guy, he wasn't with us before?" asked Neemon. Max explained what went on while all the while, hoping that the others would make it out safely.

Wondering who the green haired kid is, well be patient, you'll find out in due time. And no, it's probably not who you think it is. I don't know exactly when I'll get started on my other short crossover though, but it too will be great. Sorry if my chapters seem short lately but I'm not that big on story descriptions. Cs and Fs are welcome as I will have more for you soon. Later.


	13. Chapter XIII

Denneylaw:

I'm back and now I have a top of the line Dell. I've read your request and I'll try to make it more readable. Also, I will try and cut down on the cliches a little less after blasting off those Rockets one more time. By the way, I follow the American version. Has anyone seen the newest season yet? It was cool. Now, on with the story before things get too new.

Hurricane and Thunder Power-Chapter XIII:

As the fierce battle waged on with Cherrymon against Beetlemon, Cherrymon continued to pelt him with cherries. They were really starting to sting when just then, Beetlemon had an idea. He charged in and leapt over as Cherrymon attacked and came down hard with a Thunderkick. Just as he absorbed his Fractal Code, he saw what he was guarding. Directly behind where Cherrymon was standing was a beast spirit. As soon as he absorbed it through his D-Tector, he was kicked from behind. "Ow, hey that was a cheap shot!" yelled Beetlemon. "Hand over your spirits and no one gets hurt, eh." asked Arbormon.. "I don't think so, time to take it up to the next level!"

Meanwhile, Ranamon sat by a lake. There, she glimpsed at something in the lake. She ran up to it. There was a mirror. "Mirror, Mirror, in the lake, who's the fairest girl of all?" "I'll tell you." Mercuremon appeared in the mirror and said. "You were the fairest of them all, but Kazemon may be more beautiful than us all, and she is also the most beautiful and strongest in the Digital World!" ""What! No! It's me!" Ranamon got mad at the thought of Kazemon, when just then, she spotted her in the distance fighting MarineDevimon. "Hmmmm, sounds like my pet found fresh meat. I hope he will at least save a little piece of the action for me." remarked Ranamon. "Female Digimon fight.. sounds fun." Mercuremon laughed to himself.

Beetlemon just beast spirit evolved to MetalKabuterimon, a big blue tank as he faced Petaldramon, a giant tree lizard. As MetalKabuterimon powered up for an attack, his attack barley seemed to harm his opponent. He figured he must be using the earth to ground his attacks. Petaldramon then entangled him in his vines as MetalKabuterimon struggled to get free. "It's useless to escape, so don't even try." said Petaldramon.

Kazemon tried to aviod the tentacles as best as she could and tried to strike as much as possible. MarineDevimon swung his tentacles wildly until finally, one of the managed to smack her into the ocean. All hope seemed lost, just as she was about to give up, drifting downward in the lake, she saw visions in her head, visions of her brother encouraging her. "May," he started to say. "Brendan?" she replied. May, don't give up, you can't lose, not now, rescue us from this prison of darkness, you have the power within. Just look inside yourself." "Wait, Brendan, don't go! Come back!" she pleaded. Just then, as she was miraculously guided by her older brothers words, she gave off a strange glow as she shot like an arrow out of the lake and straight into MarineDevimon, as he desintegrated on contact. She then made her way to the island with the Beast spirit and absorbed it. "Fine! Let's bring this to an end, then we'll see who's more beautiful!" said Ranamon as she stood on what appeared to be a water column in the middle of the lake with several other columns of water sprouting out all over.

Just as MetalKabuterimon was being crushed into oblivion, thinking back as Brock, he had an idea. He remembered how heavily a grass type can be affected by a past experience he saw once.

Flashback:

As Pikachu used his thunderbolt attack on Treecko while he was in the air, it did major damage. "I thought electric type pokemon can't really hurt grass type pokemon." said Max. "Usually, but since they can't ground their attacks in the air, it does more damage to them there then it does on the ground." replied Brock.

End Flashback:

Being inspired by this, he reverted back into Beetlemon and with quick thinking, grabbed onto one of Petaldramons' roots and swung him around and around and finally up into the air. He then reverted back into MetalKabuterimon and took careful aim, and just as he was sure about his aim, he attacked. ''Rolling Thunder." His attack was on target as he again reverted back into Beetlemon and absorbed his spirits. In his place lay a more familiar face with green hair. Just then, an eye portal opened up and that's when he dragged him out of there after reverting back to Brock.

Ranamon attacked Zephyrmon her but it was of no use for her. "Gilgamesh Slicer!" Ranamon tried to block her off with columns of water but she sliced right through them and fell down to the sea after Zephyrmon sliced her water column. "All right, no more fooling around, this ends now! Ranamon Slide Evolution! Calamaramon!" Ranamon changed into the Beast Digimon. "Acid Ink!" The rocks were melted by her attack "What are you doing!" Calamaramon got mad and attacked Zephyrmon. "Girls must be kind! Tempest Twist!" She started spinning around fiercely but Zephyrmon attacked her back. "Girls must be strong! Hurricane Yowl!" She yelled as her hands formed a powerful wind based attack. Calamaramon's Fractal Code appeared, and Zephyrmon took the Beast Spirit. Zephyrmon changed back into Kazemon. "This Digivice will Purify your Heart with Fresh Breeze! Fractal Code Digitize!" Ranamon was defeated. Kazemon changed back into May and said. "That was for you, big brother, where ever you may be." Where Ranamon used to lay now lied a red-haired girl with a strange ponytail.

Okay, my chapter titles and story writing could use a little work. If any fellow authors out there has any tips or advice for me, that could be helpful. I'll try and work out this writers block I have. It could partly be because I had to wait so long for a new computer to get back onto one too. Cs and Fs are welcome as I think of another chapter. Later.


	14. Chapter XIV

Denneylaw:

Okay, you may not actually see Ash beat Misty up in her spirit form, but this chapter should be just as good, even for you, tmp1114. This may be a little touchy feely, but then again, judge for yourselves. and Scarred Dragonia, I know this chapter may be a little hard to read, but this is the best I can do so try to keep up. If it helps, I placed who says most of the following sentences in backslashes before the sentence. Here we go.

Feelings-Chapter XIV:

Agunimon attacked Panjamon. He kicked him, but Panjamon was relentless. Meanwhile on the outside. "I still can't believe that there are spirits out there to turn our friends against us." stated Brock. "I know, it just makes me sick." replied Max. "I hope Ash is doing okay." hoped May. Back inside, Agunimon and Panjamon flew at each other full force, knocking each other back. Both landed on their feet after sliding back a little, staring fiercely at each other before starting to charge at each other once again.

Misty, unconscious as she may be, is in deep thought. _"Oh Ash, what have I done, how could I let the darkness in that evil spirit make me almost destroy you." _Misty was feeling deep regret for coming here.

After a fierce kick to Panjamon's mid-section, Panjamon's Digicode appeared. "The D-Tector purifies your evil spirit! Fractal Code Digitize!" He proceeded to obtain the beast spirit as his own. Two eye-portals appeared. "I can go out of the orb!" He said. Then he remembered he can't go back into it again if he leaves. "Gary..!" He got into the other one. "Humph! My silly guardians. Why didn't they win? However... it doesn't matter for me. Just 2 areas to go! I will fight myself." Mercuremon smiled confidently. Agunimon was running down the road. Suddenly, a lot of eye-portals appeared. He had a moment of hesitation, however, he chose the one he thought was best. The place in which he arrived was a weird dark land with a lot of mirrors. "Where am I...?" He looked around. "Welcome, Warrior of Fire. Long time no see." He smiled. Agunimon turned around; there before his very eyes was Mercuremon himself. "Mercuremon!" Agunimon shouted.

Meanwhile on the outside, as Misty was in deep thought, she strained to regain consciousness. _"I can feel him deep within me, fighting to set things right. If only I should have waited for him, none of this would have happened. And to think that I was finally gonna be open with him today, telling him how I really felt about him. I just hope he's doing all right." _

"How can you exist inside Sakkakumon... yourself!" Agunimon asked. "You don't need to know. You don't know what you are and what your idea in this world is. You shall never understand this chaos. Warrior of Fire, you want to fight with me? I'm gonna kill you by all absurdities and contradictions." He said. Agunimon attempted to punched him but Mercuremon avoided it. "Stop it! I don't understand what you are saying! But I know I can't forgive you!" He tried attacking him. Suddenly, he went into the mirror. "Huh!" "Ha ha! It's very easy for me to kill you, however, it's not fun. I will kill you by my drama. You play and dance on my scenario.." Mercuremon's voice laughed loudly. "And you will die."

Still in deep thought, Misty continued to imagine what could have been as she remembered what drove her to come here in the first place.

Flashback:

Misty was making her way to off the Goldenrod train just in time to see Oak standing there. "Misty, what brings you here?" he asked. /Misty/ "Hi, I'm just making my way to this location as listed on this invite I just received as I left the gym. The invite had a picture of a Togepi on it. /Misty/ "It also says that Ash is invited as well, for some strange apparent reason." /Oak/ "As if things aren't strange enough, he just left on a train that was heading further on east. I never thought it could do that but apparetly it could, and to where it leads, I have no idea." Someone overheard the conversation and joined in. /Wally/ "I've heard of this train before, after I chased down Brendan, I saw him board this train. Something must have upset him because I heard him say he was planning to run away and never return, and he never did." /Misty/ "Oh, that's so sad. By the way, who are you?" asked Misty. /Wally/ "Call me Wally. And I don't know about you, but if no one does something about these trains, no one will. That is why I'll be boarding this train and I will intend to find out what's going on." "So will I. I'd know Ash will do the same for me." replied Misty. /Steve/ "If you're all going, than I'm going too. After all, even after meeting him for a short time, I felt like I've made a friend." said a lite blue-haired man. "And who are you?" asked Misty. /Steve/ "Call me Steve." /Oak/ "You mean the same Steve who's working hard to be champion in the Hoenn region?" asked Oak. "The one and only." he replied. /Drew/ "If Ash boarded this train, than I'm pretty sure May is with them too. Call me Drew and although me and May are adversaries in the Beauty Competition, I still feel concerned for her safety." /Misty/ "Well, I guess it won't hurt to find out what's going on...all right, let's go."

End Flashback:

_"It can't be my fault, after all, I had no idea what was to happen to us then. But now what can I do, he up there fighting and there's nothing I can do as long as I'm down here." _thought Misty.

"Stop it!" Agunimon broke the mirror to pieces. Suddenly, a bell rang. "Let the death scene open. Part 1, The Wandering." The mirrors and crystals broke down. Agunimon started to run. "I'm the Warrior of Steel. I can come and go into mirrors. It means this field is my area." Mercuremon shouted while appearing and disappearing in mirrors. "Are you playing a game!" Agunimon shouted. "No, I'm just trying to make this battle like art!" "What are you talking about! You are just running away from me!" Agunimon broke some more mirrors. Mercuremon appeared behind him. "Pyro Fist!" "Dark Reflection!" His mirror absorbed his fire attack and reflected it back at him. He fell back by the fire attack. Mercuremon laughed at him and got into the eye-portal. "Hey, wait!" Agunimon stood up and got into it. Mercuremon was waiting for him in front of another eye-portal. He jumped into it as soon as Agunimon arrived there. He arrived at a dark place. Suddenly, a light lit it up. He noticed it looked like a church. "Where are you!" He shouted. Suddenly, the piano played automatically. He found Mercuremon on the chair. "Part 2, A Fallen Angel. This is the requiem for you." Agunimon tried to attack him. "Stop. I have something to show you." Mercuremon said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, something fell down from the ceiling. Agunimon saw Seraphimon bound by brambles. "Seraphimon.." "He's the data of Seraphimon which I scanned. I can use it like this!" The brambles which bound Seraphimon disappeared. "A Fallen Angel Descent!" Mercuremon and Seraphimon fused into the one. "BlackSeraphimon.. Let's begin part 3, the Chaos!" the new Digimon said by Mercuremon's voice, and started to attack Agunimon. "Well, time to see what this new beast spirit can do. Agunimon! Slide Evolution, BurningGreymon! Atomic Blaster!" However, BlackSeraphimon avoided it and attacked him again. "Wonderful. My drama is going just as my scenario. You will die soon." BurningGreymon attacked him again, however, BlackSeraphimon guarded all his attacks. /BurningGreymon/ "How come it's not working?" BlackSeraphimon only laughed harder. /BlackSeraphimon/ "Fool, you may have a beast spirit now, but thanks to Seraphimon data, I have far surpassed you're power."

Outside, just as Ash was feeling the heat of the battle, so was Misty as she was showing faint signs of life that still went unnoticed. "Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!" BlackSeraphimon attacked him. He shouted and changed back into Ash. "At last, it's the finalé. I'll put you into that coffin." A weird coffin came out from the altar. "Part 4, The End." He walked up to Ash and held his face while lifting him. As Ash screamed in pain, so did Misty as if they had a strange telepahic link to each other. Her scream was just noticed by the others when suddenly, Seraphimon's Digiegg shone, as if Misty willed it to. It sent a beam to the orb. Misty then drifted back into unconsciousness. "The baby... showed it's power for the first time!" Bokomon said. Suddenly, Ash found himself floating in a strange white glowing area as two items floated at each side of him. "Human Spirit.. Beast Spirit.. I feel.. This is the new power!" "W.. What!" BlackSeraphimon released Ash. "I can never lose! Not as long as I have friends counting on me." Ash shouted. "Execute Now! Fusion Evolution!" a cut scene as the two spirits are shown fusing together. "Aldamon!" In panic, BlackSeraphimon attacked. "Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!" However, the attack was of no use for him as it only repelled around him like a weak Thundershock on a Zapdos. Aldamon walked up to him. "Stay back! Stay back!" BlackSeraphimon stepped back. "I think that coffin is more you're size. Atomic Inferno!" Seraphimon's Fractal Code appeared. "The Digivice purifies your evil spirit! Fractal Code Digitize!" Agunimon absorbed the code. Mercuremon reappeared and ran away in the Sphere of Steel, with Aldamon close by.

I've decided to end it there and figure out how to make Gary's fusion evoulution the second one. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing for anyone. Cs and Fs are welcome and I'll be back with more. Later.


	15. Chapter XV

Denneylaw:

Sorry this took long, I have major writers block. Here is another one of my best chapters. Hope you like it. Also for this chapter, It is now redone for your reading pleasure. Enjoy.

Duskmons' Past Reveled-Chapter XV:

"Do you feel like we're being watched? I dunno. I feel like we're being watched!"  
rambled Neemon. "I swear... do you ever ACTUALLY listen to yourself?" Complained Bokomon.

May, Brock, and Max tried to go help Ash and Gary. "Execute Spirit Evolution!" They evolved into the Digimon and tried to go in the orb again, however, they couldn't go into it because of Sakkakumon's power. "Oh... Duskmon?" Neemon said. Duskmon went into it easily as they looked up. "We have to tell Ash and Gary about him!" "But how..?" Max asked May. Then May looked at her D-Tector. "Maybe.." She pushed the buttons. "Please.. D-Tector...!"

Meanwhile, Ash was looking for his friends. Then his D-Tector sounded. "Huh?" "Ash! Can you hear me?" He heard May's voice. "May! That's you!" "Wow! He answered me!" She explained that he's in Sakkakumon now and she can't go into the orb again. "Sakkakumon is the Beast type Digimon of Spirit of Steel! He has 10 areas and you have to battle at each area to get out from him." Bokomon said. "OK, what about Gary?" he asked. "We couldn't contact him.." responded Bokomon. Ash started to run and got into the eye-portal.

Lobomon is losing the fight, and Karatenmon tells him that he's a lone wolf without friends. He says that Gary thinks that he doesn't need any friends, and Gary disagrees. "You're wrong, that used to be me, but not anymore. I've done a lot of growing up since then." Karatenmon calls Gary weak, but Gary thinks he's just being realistic. Suddenly, his Arcanine appeared by his side with his spirit he was carrying in his mouth. "When did this happen, it's not possible." yelled Karatenmon. "Anything is possible when you rely on your friends. A wise trainer told me once that pokemon can be your good friend too when treated right. Now it's time to end this once and for all." Lobomon slide evolves to KendoGarurumon and surprises Karatenmon with his speed. KendoGarurumon goes into a rage and defeats Karatenmon. Lobomon purifies him. An eyeball portal appears and Gary, goes through after reverting back to normal.

Gary was walking in the dark land. "Gary.. who are you?" Suddenly, he heard Duskmon's voice and Duskmon grabbed his neck. "Why did you come to this World? Give me your memory!"

_Gary came to the flower shop. "May I help you? Is it a present?" The shopkeeper asked. "Y.. yeah.." he replied. "For your aunt?" He nodded. "Wow, Great! I'll make a good bouquet! Gary bent his head. Then he got a message on his mobile phone. "This is the game which you can choose your future. Do you want to join or not?" Ophanimon said. He pushed "YES"._

_"Go to the subway at Shibuya on 18:00." He saw the clock, it was 17:15. _He picked up the flowers but on the way he realized he did not have time for two trips, so he trusted them to be in the care of Nurse Joy. _"I'll come back for them, later!" He said to Joy and started to run and took the train. "My future.." Then Ash and the others came into the train. Duskmon remembered he saw that scene before. "Why do I care about his past..!" Duskmon also remebered seeing a silver-haired, bandana wearing trainer on his way to the center. Gary ran out the door after nearly running into him. He also remembered that that silver-haired trainer was none other than himself. Meanwhile, unaware to him, Nurse Joy was about to put the bouquet away when she was startled by the presence of none other than Norman, who just came in to check on his pokemon. Thinking that the flowers were for him, he got ready to make out with the Joy, just as Brendan walked in and misunderstood the situation. He didn't know why, but now he thought that Gary had something to do with it. "Why! Why does he bother my heart!" Duskmon said._

Duskmon lost his grip of Gary. "Duskmon! What are you doing? Be dark in this world if your heart is darkness!" Someone said to him. "What's wrong..?" Gary said. "Kill everyone if you want to make the dark world!" Someone said again. "...I make everything in this world into dark.." He stared at Gary. "Execute Spirit Evolution!" Gary evolved into Lobomon. "Lobo Kendo!" He attacked Duskmon.

Lobomon attacked Duskmon, however, he avoided all his attacks. "So what? That's all?" Duskmon said. Lobomon Slide Evolved into KendoGarurumon. "Pufine Laser!" However, Duskmon avoided his attack again. "I will finish this!" Duskmon said. "I will!" KendoGarurumon and Duskmon collided each other. KendoGarurumon changed back into his normal self. "Your gonna die." Duskmon said. "I.. can't die.." Gary gasped. "..till the mysteries that laid on me are unlocked.. and.. I'll say.. I'll give her a bouquet and say it.." Duskmon threw up his sword over his head. "Congratulations for the 3rd wedding anniversary, Mom."

"Good bye, Gary!" Duskmon swung his sword down. "I'll say that!" Gary shouted. Suddenly, Seraphimon's Digiegg in Bokomon's belt shone and flew up. It beamed to the orb where there's Koji and flew down again. "The baby's power.." Bokomon said. 'Wow, Deja Vu." remarked Neemon. The light pointed at Gary's D-Tector. "What happened..?" Gary looked at it. "Human Spirit.. Beast Spirit.. I feel.. I feel a new power! Execute Now! Fusion Evolution!" He evolved into Beowulfmon, more like his Lobomon form, only now he sports KendoGarurumons' blades as a sword.! "I'll keep on living until I go back to the Real World!" He attacked Duskmon. They crossed swords. Then Gary saw a boy in Duskmon. "What!" There was an explosion. They arrived at the dark forest. "Duskmon.. don't forget the dark heart. It's the time to live in the darkness." Someone said. Duskmon ran away. Beowulfmon was looking for him. "Duskmon.. Who's that boy that looks someone I've seen before ..?"

Mercuremon reappeared and ran away in the Sphere of Steel, with Aldamon close by. "You can't run away from me. !" The mirrors and steels melted by the immense flames. Mercuremon looked aghast, as his world... his scenario was ruined. Then, Aldamon punched Mercuremon square in the stomach, and his Fractal Code appeared. "Fractal Code Digitize!" Aldamon got the Human Spirit of Steel, and exited Sakkakumon!

Meanwhile, as Ash reached the others, he noticed that Misty was there and was stunned by this moment that he didn't notice Seraphimons' data making its' way to the egg. Bokomon was on May's lap. "What's wrong?" he asked. May looked up at Ash. "Bokomon is in pain because of the baby." she replied. Then, the egg started to crack, and everyone looked onwards, as Bokomon screamed in pain at the birth of...Patamon. And not just any Patamon - except for being the Rookie form of one of the 3 Angels, Patamon also wore a belt identical to Bokomon's. Everyone was stunned, except Bokomon, who looked admiringly at Patamon, "...my baby..." Then, smiling, Patamon uttered his first words - "PataPata!" and May classified him as cute. All the commotion diverted the kids' attention... and none of them noticed what was going on behind their backs...

Well there you have it. Next chapter, I will try and see where four more characters will fit into all this. Cs and Fs are always welcome as I battle a common enemy of my own...WRITERS BLOCK, AAAAAAAHHHHHH. LOL. Later.


	16. Chapter XVI

Denneylaw:

Sorry this took so long but I had a rough month and my brain went on vacation. I will try my best to make this a good chapter so bear with me. Here goes nothing. Oh, and before I forget, that last chapter where I overlooked the name change will be fixed later.

Showdown with Sakkakumon-Chapter XVI:

Sakkakumon flew away in a cloud. "Where did he go?" Max asked. "Maybe he ran away from us!" "Nevermind that, who's this little fella?" asked Ash. "Ah, he's the Digimon who was born from Seraphimon's Digiegg!" explained Bokomon. "He's cute!"cooed May. "PapaMama, I'm hungry.." Patamon said to Bokomon. "Umm.. there's no food to eat.." "I see. It's OK."

"Gary! Gary!" Ash tried to contact Gary by his D-Tector, however, he didn't answer. They decided to look for him.

At the same time, Beowulfmon was chasing Duskmon. "Why did I see a boy who I may have seen before? He looked so familiar. Why do you run away, Duskmon!" Then a fog closed in over the land.

"They all seem worn out for now but I'm sure they'll come around." said Brock referring to the three that used to be the bad spirit warriors. "So what do we do now, we can't just leave them here." said Ash. Just then, their troubles are not over yet. Sakkakumon came back. "I have to thank to you, Legendary Warriors!" Sakkakumon said. "Huh!"The kids looked puzzled. "Thunder Fist!" He changed into a circle and attacked the children. "This is Beetlemon's attack!" He attacked them once more, this time, using Kazemons' attack. "Hurricane Wind!" "We should evolve!" Ash said and evolved into Aldamon. "What about the others?" asked Brock. "Leave them, they'll be fine." he replied.

"Patamon, we can't evolve like him?" Max asked Patamon, referring to Aldamon. "He can't use Seraphimon's power anymore!" Bokomon said. "I'm sorry.." Patamon apologized. "We're OK!" May said. They evolved into Digimon, too. "Blizzard Blaster!" Sakkakumon attacked using Kumamon's attack this time. "Why can he use our attacks!" Aldamon shouted. "I learned your attacks while you were battling in my orbs." Sakkakumon said. "Does it mean that he can use all our attacks! No, we must make our attacks stronger! Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon attacked him, however, Sakkakumon sucked it up and counterattacked. Kazemon and Aldamon attacked him too, however, they also got counterattacked.

"You can't win against yourself!" Sakkakumon said. Beetlemon, Kazemon and Kumamon Slide Evolved into Beast Digimon. However, Sakkakumon got the datas of their attacks, too. "We should attack him all at once!" Aldamon said. "Atomic Blaster!" "Rolling Thunder!" "Avalanche Axes!" "Hurricane Yowl!" However, Sakkakumon sucked all their attacks and attacked them back. "Is that all?" He laughed at them. "We should run away.. We can't defeat him!" MetalKabuterimon said. Aldamon thought they can't fight anymore because they lost confidence. If there was one thing Ash was good at though, it was never losing confidence, but now in this new world he wasn;t even sure. "OK, let's go!" They changed back into Human Digimon. Suddenly, Sakkakumon flew down and surrounded them. "Running scared already?" he taunted. "We never run away..! Follow me!" Aldamon said, trying to show his confidence. They ran away. They kept running away, however, Sakkakumon kept chasing them. Pikachu tried to fend him off with a Thunderbolt, but was it not the least bit effective. They were hunted down in the cave. Suddenly, it was all dark. Sakkakumon attacked him under the mask of darkness.

"Darkness.. Darkness is fearness. Darkness is loneliness. Darkness controls you." Sakkakumon said. "I'm scared.." Kumamon whimpered. They all got scared and started to attacked each other. "Calm down!" Aldamon shouted. "You are OK!" "Yeah, you are stronger than us.." Beetlemon and Kumamon said. "Why do I have to have such a terrible experience at this!" Kazemon said. They argued. "Don't be scared!" Aldamon shouted. "The enemy is just one!" "But he's stronger than us!" whimpered Kazemon. "Close your eyes!" Aldamon shouted again.

They closed their eyes. "We are Digimon now. We have a sharp sense. Feel it!" commanded Aldamon. "..Yes, I feel.. many signs. I feel the voice of wind... Sakkakumon's breathing!" Kazemon said."Yeah, we can attack him with our attacks even if you can't do Fusion Evolution!." They squeezed their hands on each other. "This is the finalé! I'm going to get your Spirits!" Sakkakumon said. "Hurricane Wind!" "Blizzard Blaster!" Kazemon and Kumamon attacked him by combining their attacks into one.  
"You never expected our fusion attacks!" Aldamon said. "No! I won't lose to you!" Sakkakumon shouted, while attacking by wind. "We never run away!" Aldamon avoided it and said. He noticed that the center orb was guarded by the other orbs.

"That must be his heart!" With his trainer instincts running, he devised a plan. Kumamon, Kazemon and Beetlemon stopped the movement of orbs by attacking them. "Atomic Blaster!" Sakkakumon's Digicode appeared. "The Digivice purifies your evil Spirit! Fractal Code Digitize!" Aldamon scanned his Code. A blue haired man appeared and they had to carry him back too.

"I'm not afraid of darkness if my friends are here." May said. "Yeah!" "I'm glad my sister is here!" Max said, too. "We have one more to go.." Ash said and looked up to the sky. Unknown to the others, there was a little sign of movement with Misty as she started waking up.

"Duskmon.. where are you!" Beowulfmon was still looking for Duskmon in the darkness. "Where did he go..!" He saw Duskmon going to a cave. He followed him. "Who are you?" Duskmon asked him as he entered the cave. "Who are you!" Beowulfmon asked. Duskmon said, "Why are you making me upset?" "Why do you know me?" "Why did you pursue me?" "Why did you stop when you heard my voice?" "Why..?" Duskmon asked. "Why!" Beowulfmon pressed on him. "..It's destiny." Duskmon answered after a while. "..destiny?" "You are light, I am darkness. It means our destiny if we have to fight each other." They took their swords out and fought hard. They saw visions of their normal selves as they crossed swords. The cave crumbled due to the explosion. Cherubimon was watching them and grinned.

Maybe after I post the next chapter up or the one after this, that would be about the time I would probably post my short Bugs Bunny crossover on the net as soon as I figure out how to post a different story up there. My chapters may be short and I really wish I could extend them, but who knows, maybe they will be, I hope. Cs and Fs are welcome and I hope to get better soon. Till then, Later.


	17. Chapter XVII

Denneylaw:

Before moving on, I would like to say that all I know about Digimon is only what I see on T.V. and maybe some video games. I don't own any of them or Pokemon but it would be nice if I did. Either after this chapter goes up or sometime before or during the time I put the next one up, my short crossover story should be complete. Details at end of this chapter.

Light and Darkness-Chapter XVII:

Beowulfmon and Duskmon were fighting in the debris. They attacked each other and fell into the water. At the same time, Ash was about to look for Gary when out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement from the unconscious bodies. He ran over and saw Misty as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Ash...I.." she started to say. "Just rest here, we have to go find Gary." replied Ash. Misty fainted back to sleep.

Ash and others were looking for Gary. "Where did he go?" Max asked. "I think he went over there!" Bokomon pointed. "Then let's go!" Ash said, so they started to walk. May and Brock looked over the land from the sky by evolving into Digimon. However, they couldn't find anything. "I think he's there! A Child of Light must be there! The land is shining over there!" Patamon said. "Patamon was born from the Digiegg of Seraphimon so he has mysterious power." Bokomon said. They followed Patamon. Cherubimon noticed they are coming. So he obstructed them. Patamon felt something and went into Bokomon's belt. "He's coming.." He said fearfully. "Huh?" They looked to the front. Suddenly, something attacked them out of nowhere and they fell into unconsciousness!

Beowulfmon and Duskmon were still fighting. Duskmon ran close to Beowulfmon and struck. However, he saw Gary on Beowulfmon. "Ga.. Gary.." Beowulfmon caught him off-guard and attacked him back. "Darkness never can win to Light!" As he attacked him, Cherubimon interfiered. "Master Cherubimon.." Duskmon said. "The Warrior of Light, Beowulfmon, you are an obstacle for me." Cherubimon said and attacked Beowulfmon by a black ball. "I'll show you what the true darkness is." Meanwhile, Ash awoke and found there are pillars of darkness around him. "Are you OK!" He looked around and asked. "What's this!" Brock shouted. "I guess someone confined us." Bokomon said. "Pikachu, try breaking through with your Iron Tail attack." Ash ordered. Pikachu tried hard but he can't break through. "Alright, that's not working, time for plan B, Execute." Ash finally said. They evolved into Digimon and tried to break columns. However, they were too strong and the Digimon couldn't break them. Patamon started to dig the ground. "Hey, what are you doing!" Asked Bokomon. "I'm making a tunnel!" he replied. "Oh that sounds good!" They started to dig to make a tunnel.

"Duskmon.. Duskmon, remember the day you came to the Digital World!" Cherubimon said to Duskmon. Duskmon remembered his normal self, Brendan. Brendan saw the visions of his father, mother and May as they disappeared. "Wait, May! I know you don't know me.. but I have been wanting to see you! Wait.. you don't even notice me.." He was crying. "You have the dark heart hurt deeply by lonliness. Your heart is darkness!" Cherubimon said. "I'll give you the new power, the Spirit of Darkness!" Duskmon was in anguish. "Release the chain which holds your darkness!" Cherubimon said. Duskmon felt something. "You got the Beast Spirit of Darkness. Don't fear Light anymore!" "Duskmon, Slide Evolution! Velgemon!" He evolved into Velgemon! "What!" Beowulfmon awoke and found the Beast Digimon flying.

Meanwhile, Takuya and others broke out of the columns. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang. "We should hurry and go to Gary! The rest of you go back and check on the others." Ash said. "Are you sure you'll be O.K.?" asked May. "Yes, I'll be fine, just go." he replied. With that, they went back and prepared for the worst. Velgemon was flying. Cherubimon said, "Velgemon, now you can make the true darkness!" "Velgemon...?" Beowulfmon looked up him. Suddenly, Velgemon attacked Cherubimon by surprise! "What!" he yelled. "Light.. my enemy.. light.. disappearance.." Velgemon saw Beowulfmon. "Howling Light!" He attacked him, however, Velgemon's power was stronger. "Zone Deleter!" A big explosion went off after a large circle of darkness covered the area and close like a giant mouth. "Gary.. Gary, I'll kill you!" Gary changed back into his normal self. "Kill you!" Gary tried to run away, however, he couldn't move because of his injury.

Then his Digivice came out from his pocket and started to shine. "Remember your life in the Human World." Ophanimon said. "Velgemon was in the Human World! He's.. a human!" Gary said in astonishment. Velgemon remembered the day when Brendan's father was caught cheating and his mother almost died when she found out. "Brendan.." She said with a hollow voice at the hospital. "You have a sister.. her name is May.." "May..? My sister..?" He knew now that Gary seemed to be good friends with May and what happened then was out of his control. However, the realization came too late when the darkness started taking over. He also remembered the day he came to the Digital World. He followed Gary then fell down the stairs. Velgemon flapped his wings. "Who's he! Why does he want to kill ME!" Gary said and remembered Ophanimon's words: "The mysteries that have been laid on you will soon be unlocked. Look for me in a castle under the Rose Morning Star." Velgemon flew high up. "Velgemon!" Gary stood up. "What are you to me!" Gary shouted.

Gary was looking for Duskmon. A great wind arose and he took shelter behind a rock. He took the Digivice out from his pocket and remembered the battle with Duskmon/Velgemon. "Why did that boy look like him..?" He noted that the wind stopped and went out of the shelter and started to look for Duskmon.

Meanwhile, Ash was looking for Gary. "Hey, Gary! Where are you?" "Ash and Gary haven't come back yet. Bokomon and Neemon also disappeared." Brock said. What, since when did that happen?" asked Max. May talked at her Digivice. "Please answer, Ash, Gary!" "There's a castle under the Rose Morning Star. Ophanimon is trapped there." Replied Gary's voice. Brock and Max also talked into their Digivice. However, the Digivice didn't answer back. "We should wait here." suggested May. "Yeah, that's all we can do, May." Brock said. "Where did Bokomon go...?" Max wondered anxiously. At the same time, Bokomon and Neemon were looking for Patamon. "Hey, Patamon!" "Where are you?" They shouted, however, they couldn't find Patamon.

"Brendan, you have a sister.." Duskmon remembered her mother's words. "My sister.. my younger sister.. Who am I.." "Duskmon, why didn't you fight with him?" Cherubimon appeared and said. "He is.. he's my sisters' friend, and I can't hurt any friends of my own sister!" "Oh I see.. So what?" "..I can't fight with my sister, or kill any of her friends.." Duskmon said. "Duskmon, don't you remember your pitiful mother? What kind of good friend was that punk Gary being to you sister?" Cherubimon said. Duskmon remembered that when Brendan came back home then he saw his mother looking very tired. "Yeah, they made her unhappy! Hate them! Kill Gary!" Cherubimon said. "Duskmon, Slide Evolution! Velgemon!" He evolved into the Beast Digimon and flew away. Cherubimon grinned.

Bokomon and Neemon found Patamon playing on the tree. "PapaMama, follow me!" He guided them. Then they found Ash. "Bokomon! What are you doing here?" Ash asked. "Patamon lost his way so we came to look for him. Then we also lost our way." Neemon said. "Where's Gary?" Bokomon said. "I can't find him yet.." "Follow me!" Patamon said again. "Gary is over there!" At the same time, Brock, Max and May were waiting for the others. However, they didn't come back. "We should look for them." Brock stood up and said. "But what about them?" asked May referring to the still unconscious bodies. "Bring them along." replied Brock. They decided to look for them by Trailmon. Gary found Velgemon flying and yet again, Velgemon tried to kill him. "Execute Now! Fusion Evolution!" He evolved into Beowulfmon. Velgemon attacked him. "Wait! I want to ask you something!"

However, Velgemon just kept on attacking him. "Are you a human! Cherubimon tried to get the Digital World.." "Velgemon, Slide Evolution! Duskmon!" He changed into the Human Digimon and attacked Beowulfmon by the sword. "Why do you take the side of evil!" Beowulfmon said. "Shut up, Gary! Don't you still know? I'm Brendan!" "! Brendan...?" "I'm Mays' older brother!" "What!" Beowulfmon said in astonishment. "Don't lie!" "No, it's true. When our parents divorced, mother took me, father took May. You don't know mother is alive!" "Don't lie!" Beowulfmon attacked him. "Is he Mays' older brother?" He thought. He had not very limited knowledge on knowing the Norman family on his way to becoming a Pokemon researcher. He remembered he saw pictures of what appeared to be an older brother in the family, but they denied it. They knew something he didn't know, and that was they were unsure of Brendans' whereabouts. Could what he say be true? Could he be Mays' older brother?

"Master of Darkness!" Duskmon attacked him. Beowulfmon changed back into Gary. Duskmon changed into Velgemon and started to fly. "Stop! If you don't lie, please tell me more!" Gary shouted. "It's too late! Zone Deleter!" Velgemon said and attacked Gary. Ash came and saved him at the last moment. Velgemon tried to attack them, then Patamon attacked him with several Boom Bubbles. "Go, Gary!" Ash stood up and said, however, Gary hesitated. "What's wrong! Go fight!" Ash said. "He's Mays'.." "Huh?" "He's Mays' older brother.." "Huh? May never told me she had an older brother!" "Yeah, but.." "Don't get confused! He's trying to cheat you!" "No, it's true! I know.. Yeah, I knew it." Gary said. "He's Mays' older brother, Brendan! Cherubimon is using him!" He shouted. "I see.. May has an older brother... That's good." Ash said. "Huh?" "Brothers are good. I think I can be a good brother to my younger brother if I had one." "But he has an evil Spirit.." "Then you can scan it and save him!" "No, I can't.. I can't fight with him." "Who can help him if you couldn't! He's Mays' brother, her family. I'm sure she'd do the same if it was anyone in your family!" Ash got mad at him and grabbed him by the collar. "Gary, fight and save him!" Ash evolved into Aldamon. "Master of Darkness!" Velgemon attacked and caught him. "Aldamon!" Gary decided to fight with him and evolved into Beowulfmon. "Frozen Hunter!" He attacked Velgemon. His Digicode appeared. "Your evil spirit will be purified by the holy light! Fractal Code Digitize!" He scanned the Spirits of Darkness. Everyone changed back into their normal selves.

Brendan layed down on the ground. Gary walked up to him... and Gary remembered that boy is the same boy he saw in the photos and the same one he ran by that one day... "What was I doing?" Brendan said. "He.. he is.." Gary looked at him. "I know him!" Gary told Ash that he saw Brendan when he was in the Real World. "Is it true?" Ash walked up to him and said. Brendan looked at him. "Gary's story.. You and May are brother and sister!" Brendan staggered to his feet. "Say something!" Ash shouted. "...Yes." "You have a sister.. her name is May.." "May..?" "That's all my mother told me.. I wanted to know what May looks like and how she is living..." Brendan was walking on street. He had a memo on which May's address was written. Then May came out from the house with her brother, Max. Brendan hid behind a telegraph pole hastily. "Are you OK?" Her mother ran up to her. "Of course, she is. Right May?" His father came and said. May stood up and they started to walk together. "I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't.. and.." Brendan was watching May who was peddling on her bike down the street. "Of course, I didn't tell this to my mom." In his house, Brendan eased the pain in his mother's back. "Thanks. Where did you go today?" She smiled and asked. "Erm.." Brendan looked away from her. That's when he laid on the bad news. "I saw you in the train to Goldenrod then.." Brendan started to say. Gary walked up to him. "It was you! Did you come here by Trailmon in the basement like us?" "I don't remember well.. I just remember.." All he knew was that he was in dark world. Time to end it here for now. I tried changing it the best I could and I don't know how good of a job I did. Any problems or mistakes that I made, please don't hesitate to tell me. Also, after I put up this chapter, start looking in the Pokemon section and soon, there should be a short story I made entitled "PokeBugs." Please read and review, will ya. Cs and Fs are welcome and I am outta here. Later. P.S. to Scarred Dragon, sorry if this is hard to read. I tried spacing it out a little


	18. Chapter XVIII

Denneylaw:

Hello, readers. Sorry I keep dragging this out and wait so long before putting up another chapter. Making up stories isn't as easy as it would seem, and I'm sure some of you would agree. Now, before I move on, I'd just like to inform you that I made another short story in the Celebrity Deathmatch section. Please read and review it (If you like). Now, on with the story.

The Rescue (part 1)-Chapter XVIII:

"I thought I was dying. I wandered around to the other side..." Said Brendan.

_May and his family's vision appeared and disappeared. He darted an angry look at her. His mother's vision also appeared. "Mom!" He shouted. Then he fell down in deep darkness._

"I was alone in a strange world.. I was lonely.. Then I met him.."

_You are my favorite." Cherubimon said. "Who are you!" "I'm a person who can release the darkness within. I'll give you the new power of the Spirit of Darkness!" Then Brendan changed into Duskmon amidst screams of pain._

Trailmon was chugging along on a railway. The children were in it. "I see.." May said seriously. May and Brendan were sitting far from each other. Max said, "By the way, we are going to arrive at the Rose Morning Star soon." "Ophanimon is waiting for us!" Patamon said. Trailmon stopped suddenly. "I'm hungry! I can't move anymore!" They decided to take a rest. "What can we do for May and his brother?" Ash said. "Leave them alone. I don't want to pry into the private lives of others. If I was him, I want to leave me alone." replied Brock. "Yeah you are right.. But.." Ash looked at May sitting in the station. He entered. "Well.. I wonder if I can do something for you.. I'm sorry.." Ash said. "What're older brothers like?" May asked. "I didn't have any siblings..so I don't know." replied Ash. "I have a younger brother! Oh but I'm not a good sister.. I think I should be a better sister but I still can't be.." Ash smiled.

Then Misty came in the room followed by everyone else. "I don't like having a three sisters who thinks thier better than me." she said. "I want a brother!" Patamon said joyfully. "Good luck." "It's impossible!" Bokomon said to Neemon. "Thanks.." May smiled. "He needs time.." Ash said, seeing Brendan in Trailmon. "Why.. I tried to kill them but why don't they blame me!" Brendan was thinking. Trailmon started to run again. Patamon came to Brendan and said, "Light and Dark are like brother and sister. So don't regret that you were Darkness." "You were one of the 3 angel Digimon. So you care about me who was infected with darkness.. Thanks!" Brendan said. Then Patamon noticed something. "Something is coming! It's strong!"

Suddenly, Trailmon bumped into something. "What!" The children came out from Trailmon. "He's Cherubimon!" May shouted. Cherubimon blew the Trailmon off. "Spirit Evolution!" They evolved into Digimon. They attacked Cherubimon, however, they were of no use for him. "Heaven's Judgment!" The thunder attacked them. Kazemon flew up to Brendan and saved him. They changed back into their normal selves. "You..!" Brendan ran up to Cherubimon. "Stop!" May shouted. "Why did you make me battle with my sister and her friends!" "That was what you wanted to do." "No! You cheated and controlled me!" "No, the Spirit of Darkness chooses a partner. I tried to use it on other Digimon but no one matched it. However, it chose you! The darkness in your heart was strong like this." Cherubimon said. Brendan didn't say anything. "You still deny you didn't want to fight with your so-called friends? Admit it and become my servant again!" Cherubimon said.

"No, don't say yes!" Max shouted. "Yes.. I hated Gary.. But I changed by talking with May!" Brendan turned around and looked at May. "So I don't lose to the darkness anymore!" "Then you're gonna die!" Cherubimon grinned and almost attacked him. "Brother!" May shouted. Suddenly, her Digivice started to shine and lighted up Brendan. A Digivice appeared before him. Duskmon and Velgemon's Spirit came out and changed into the new pure Spirits. They went into the Digivice. "My Digivice..?" Brendan took it and said. "Yes!" May said. "I can feel.. the power of Darkness but it's different from before. This power can defeat evil!" "This is the real power of Darkness!" Bokomon shouted. "Spirit Evolution!" Brendan evolved into Löwemon! "Oh.. The real power of Darkness was born.." Cherubimon was upset. "Endlich Meteor!" (A/N: I'm sticking with the name for that attack cause I forgot what he called it on T.V.). Löwemon attacked him with a beam shooting out of his chest. "I'm gonna finish this!"

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon attacked him. "Löwemon, Slide Evolution! JägerLöwemon!" He changed into the Beast Digimon. "Ebony Blast!" He attacked Cherubimon by making his armor look highly reflective. "Dark Master!" He turned himself into a dark blurry beam and shot through his body. He defeated Cherubimon, however, his Fractal Code didn't appear. "It was just Cherubimon's shadow.." he said. "You can't defeat me even if the real power of Darkness was aroused. I'm waiting for you at the Rose Morning Star." Cherubimon's voice resonated. Brendan started to walk away. "Hey, what are you doing?" May stopped him. "I'm going there alone. You should go back." said Brendan. "I can't let you go alone!" "Only the real power of Darkness can defeat him." "No! I can't let you." "I must." Just then, Brock came between them. "That's enough, you two. We all want to go, and standing here arguing about isn't getting us there any faster." he said. They both hung their heads in shame. "OK, let's go!" said Ash. Then, they walked towards the Rose Morning Star.

They arrived at a place with a mysterious castle. "Here's Ophanimon.." Ash said. "Everyone.. Thanks for coming here.." said Ophanimon through his Digivice. "Please defeat Cherubimon with the Spirits." "Cherubimon's here!" Gary said in astonishment. "Yes.." Suddenly, a lot of Fractal Code appeared and entered the castle. "Everyone's.. Data is.." Her voice was shut out. "Ophanimon! ...that data blocked her message." Ash said, looking up the castle. "Brendan may know something about it." Max said.

"Oh yeah, he was Duskmon. Hey, May, ask him!" Gary said. May looked back at her brother standing far from others. "I'm sorry.. I just know that Cherubimon is getting a lot of Data." he replied. "Anyway, let's go look for Ophanimon and save her!" Ash said. They evolved into Digimon and ventured into the castle.

Cherubimon was watching them. "The children you had been waiting for are coming." He said to her who was in a cage of light. "Do you still hesitate?" "I can't cooperate if you have an evil heart." replied Ophanimon. "Hmph.. You can control the Digital World if you decide to help me." "You are wrong! I just want to make this world peaceful."

"OK.. You'll see that you are wrong." Cherubimon said and got out of the room.

The chosen children arrived at the castle, and were faced with a mysterious gate. "Is this an entrance to the castle?" Agunimon said. "But this gate... it's just a gate." Beetlemon said. "Where there is life, there is disappearance." "They will die soon. We will slash your soul!" Two Digimon, Phantomon appeared, while pronouncing those phrases... "Soul Chopper!" They slashed away with their sickle thingies.

"Blazing Light!" Lobomon attacked him, however, Phantomon avoided his attack easily. "Endlich Meteor!" "Hurricane Wind!" "Crystal Freeze!" "Pyro Darts!" Phantomon avoided all theattacks and disappeared suddenly. "Where did they go!" Agunimon looked around. "Be careful! That cloak leads you to another dimension!" Bokomon shouted. Suddenly, Phantomon appeared and folded his cloak around Beetlemon, who vanished.

Then Kazemon, Kumamon, Agunimon and Lobomon disappeared, too. Löwemon was watching around carefully. "You never come out if you get into this crystal." Phantomon said and showed Löwemon the necklace where there were the Children. "Die! You are the last one!" They disappeared again. Löwemon closed his eyes and tried to feel their aura. "Die!" Phantomon appeared and attacked him, however, he avoided it and attacked them back. "Ewig Schlaf (A/N: Nope, don't know what this one is, either).!" Then the crystal broke up and Agunimon and the others came back. "My Digivice will purify your evilly disturbed heart! Sleep in the darkness.. Fractal Code Scan!" Phantomon's Fractal Code was scanned. Then, the gate opened. "Let's go!" Agunimon said. They went into it.

At the same time, Cherubimon was laughing full of evil. "I'll get the strongest power when I get all the Fractal Code and the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors! I'll be king of this world!"

Meanwhile, the Spirit Digimon were climbing up spiral stairs. They arrived at a room where there were mirror-like things floating. Then, they heard a groan. Suddenly, hands came out from the mirrors. "What are they!" Kazemon shouted. Then a bell rang. The hands went back to the mirrors. A Digimon came and pronounced, "Here's the Chamber of Prisons. Digimon who sacrificed their souls for Cherubimon are here." "Who are you!" demanded Agunimon. "My name is Oryxmon. I'm not your enemy. I'll take you to Lady Ophanimon." They hesitated, then Patamon smiled. He went to him and sat down on his head. "We can trust him." Agunimon and Lobomon said. "I'm sorry. Please take us to Ophanimon." "Follow me." Oryxmon took them to a room.

"Here's Ophanimon... captured... in this sanctuary of light." They all looked up at it. "She is one of the three angel Digimon, Lady Ophanimon." said Oryxmon. "Wow, she is even more beautiful than I imagined!" shouted Beetlemon. There was a big sweat drop thing on Kumemons' head as he said, "Even when he's a Digimon, he nuts." Beetlemon and Kazemon flew up and tried to break the cage, however they couldn't. "Thanks but you don't need to care about me. I have to tell you why I called you to come to this world." Ophanimon said. She told them about Lucemon, and the Human-Beast Digimon war.

"Cherubimon's thoughts were different from mine and Seraphimon's..." Seraphimon and Ophanimon are the Human type Digimon, while Cherubimon is the Beast type Digimon. Because of this, Cherubimon felt shunned. "I'll make the law for the Beast Digimon!" Cherubimon said. One day, he gathered a lot of Beast type Digimon and attacked the castle. Human Digimon countered them, however, they were defeated by Cherubimon. "Seraphimon! I'll make a new law of the Digital World!" He attacked Seraphimon. "I'll follow you so please don't kill Seraphimon!" Ophanimon shouted.

After this, Ophanimon had been captured in the castle and Seraphimon was put to sleep in the Forest Terminal. "Cherubimon must love Ophanimon..." Kazemon said. "However,"Ophanimon continued, "He had the 5 of the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors. Then he started to get Fractal Code all over the Digital World."

Ophanimon tried to get help from the Real World. She knew where the Spirits were, so she took the children to those places. "Of course, I didn't tell this to Cherubimon. Then he gave the Spirit of Darkness to a human child. Thanks for coming here. You must defeat Cherubimon and save the Digital World!" she smiled. "You are stupid, Ophanimon." Cherubimon came and said. "Didn't you think about why I didn't kill the human children and let them come to this castle?" "Huh!" "I can get this world when I get the Spirit of the Ten Warriors and a lot of Fractal Code. This is my real goal!" The symbols on the Hybrid's Armor started to shine. "What? What's happening!" "Finally.. this is the time to achieve my goal!" Cherubimon announced.

To tmp1114, sorry that I pestered you with that e-mail before. I guess I just went crazy from getting no review on my last chapter. I know I might not expect you to review EVERY chapter I do, but yet again, a little positive reinforcement would be appreciated. I know I'm sticking mostly to the story here but trust me, the real fun starts AFTER Cherubimons' defeat, I promise, so please, bear with me. Cs and Fs are welcome (if you want), and I hope to hear from you soon. Till then, later.


	19. Chapter XIX

Denneylaw:

To the one who suggested the love thing, some of that might happen. And also to Scarred Dragonia, if these chapters continue to go unreadable, I will offer you the chance to be my personal editor. I wouldn't really know what to edit out so that would best be left up to you. Plus it will give you the chance to view 'em before anyone else (lucky you). ;)

The Rescue (Part 2)-Chapter XIX:

Cherubimon picked Oryxmon by his horn and lifted him up. "He brought you to this room. His job is now over." He threw him away and attacked him by black thunder. Oryxmon disappeared. "He was not important for me. You, too, Ophanimon... and you, too." Cherubimon saw Löwemon. "You are all just sacrifices for me to get the Spirits." Löwemon got angry, "Shadow Meteor!"

However, Cherubimon guarded himself from it easily. "First of all, I'm going to take the Spirit of Darkness." He caught Löwemon. Agunimon and Lobomon changed back into their human selves and evolved into Aldamon and Beowulfmon. "Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon attacked Cherubimon's hand which was holding Löwemon, however, he accidentally hit Löwemon. Cherubimon released him and caught Aldamon. "Howling Missile!" Beowulfmon hit Aldamon accidentally. "Sorry.. But why did I miss my aim!" Patamon flew up and said that it was because of the room's light - it was designed to make attacks miss.

"OK, we'll just change places!" Aldamon and Beowulfmon caught Cherubimon and flew up. Then, they broke the wall and got out of the room. "We will defeat him! Get Ophanimon out from the cage of light!" Aldamon shouted. They got out from the castle. "Atomic Inferno!" "Howling Missile!" Their attacks was of no use on Cherubimon. "That's all?" Cherubimon said and punched them. "Heaven's Judgment!" Cherubimon attacked them. However they avoided it.

Meanwhile, the others were trying to get Ophanimon out of the cage. "Cut the ropes of light which make the cage!" Bokomon said. "Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon tried to cut the rope by ice, however, he couldn't because the rope got hot. "Ah... I got it! I think the ropes of light will disappear if we break the wall!" Beetlemon said. "Thunder Fist!" They proceeded to break the wall. "Please wait for a while." Patamon said to Ophanimon.

Back in the waiting Trailmon, "I just wish there was something we can do to help." said Misty. "If I know Ash, than he should be doing fine, we just need to have a little faith in them." said Steve. "I guess your right, but still..." she replied. In the mean time, Drew was showing off his ribbon case full of ribbons to Wally. "You have a cute looking Ralts there." complimented Drew. "Thanks, I try raising it the best that I can, I'm gonna be the best trainer in the world, maybe even better than Brendan, or even Ash." At that, Misty went into deep thought. _"Oh, I just hope he's all right."_

At the same time, Aldamon and Beowulfmon were having a hard battle. Cherubimon kept on attacking them until they changed back into their normal selves, then, he got their Digivice. "What are you doing! Bring my Digivice back!" Ash shouted. Cherubimon checked their Digivice and acquired the Spirits in them. "I don't need you anymore!" Cherubimon blew them off. "Ash!" Gary caught Ash's hand who almost fell down from a cliff. Cherubimon laughed and went back to the castle.

The others were breaking the wall. They cut almost all ropes. Suddenly, Cherubimon came back and attacked Beetlemon. He changed back into his normal self. Cherubimon took his Digivice and the Spirit. Kazemon, Kumamon and Löwemon Slide Evolved into the Beast Digimon. "Frozen Arrowheads!" Korikakkumon caught Cherubimon's arms. Zephyrmon tried to break the cage, however, the ropes were too hard. "Dark Master!" JägerLöwemon attacked him, however, Cherubimon counterattacked them. Korikakkumon and JägerLöwemon changed back into their human selves and their Spirits were taken too. "You're the last one!" Cherubimon tried to attacked Zephyrmon.

"Lightning Spear!" Then, Ophanimon broke through the cage and pushed Zephyrmon away. Zephyrmon changed back into her human self, however, she still had her Spirits. "Ophanimon..!" started May. "Cherubimon, I can't let you have your way!" Ophanimon shouted. "Ophanimon.. Why.. Why do you sacrifice yourself?" "You don't understand me.. You are thinking that a Digimon is just an object! You were not like that before.. you were kind and wise. You were working very hard for Beast Digimon." Cherubimon then attacked Ophanimon, who attacked him back. "Eden's Javelin!" Cherubimon changed into his Data self, but changed back again. "Why are you disturbing me!" yelled Cherubimon. "I'll save you.. by my power of love and life." Ophanimon said. "You save me by love.." Cherubimon came close to Ophanimon. She put her hands on him. He changed back into his Data form and smiled. "Ophanimon, I've done so much evil stuff in my life, but now that I'm back to normal, I just wanna say, I love you." "Really?" she asked. However, he changed back into evil again. "Not!" he laughed evilly.

He opened his eyes and saw that Ophanimon got the Digivices. "What are you doing! My Spirits...!" Ophanimon gave the children the Digivices and transported them to Ash and Gary. "Huh! What are you doing!" Ash said in astonishment. "I don't know.." May said and gave them their Digivices. Then they heard Cherubimon's shouting. Cherubimon attacked Ophanimon. "He's strong.. Sefirot Crystal!" An explosion happened and Cherubimon blew off. "Is he dying?" Max asked. Brendan said, "I don't think so.." "Where's Ophanimon?" Ash looked around. Then he got a message from Ophanimon on his Digivice. "Thanks for coming here. I appreciated your courage. Cherubimon is stronger than I expected. I couldn't defeat him.." Then Cherubimon moved. "How can we defeat him if even Ophanimon can't win.." Brendan said. "Don't give up! Get your Spirits together as one!"

"How!" Gary asked. Suddenly, Ash's and Gary's Digivices started to shine and changed into the new ones. "Your Digivice evolved.. by my last power." They looked up to the sky and saw a DigiEgg. "Ophanimon.." They tried to get their Spirits together but they didn't know how. "Tell me if you know something!" Ash talked to his Digivice, and saw Agunimon. "He wants to tell me something.." Then, the screen scrolled. "Get our feelings together as one.." The children closed their eyes. Suddenly, Cherubimon got up. "Believe in our Spirits!" Their Digivices shone.

"Wind in Fire!"  
"Ice in Fire!"  
"Thunder in Light!"  
"Darkness in Light!"

"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" Ash and Gary then evolved into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon!

Meanwhile, Cherubimon was watching the crystal which had many Datas. Suddenly, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon arrived. "Do you know what this is?" He showed the crystal to them. "This is the compressed data from all over the Digital World." He grinned. "I'll just absorb this in my body.." Cherubimon absorbed the Data into his forehead. "There's no Digimon stronger than me! I'll get your Spirits!"

EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon started to attack him. However, he avoided them. "Heaven's Judgment!" They avoided it, too. "Lightning Spear!" EmperorGreymon slashed it with his sword. "What!" Cherubimon said in astonishment. "I'll take over from here!" MagnaGarurumon said and attacked him with his gun. EmperorGreymon attacked him too, catching him offguard. Then, there was a huge explosion.

"He died!" MagnaGarurumon wondered. However, Cherubimon was still laughing. "You thought you can kill me with this level?" His body regenerated. "I'll show you my real power!" He shouted and became bigger. "Dance in my hands!" He controlled the floating rocks. MagnaGarurumon saved EmperorGreymon who almost got crushed and then, attacked Cherubimon. However, Cherubimon controlled his dungeon and tried to crush them. He broke the dungeon, then saw MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon. "I'm going to finish this! Final Judgment!" "We won't lose to you!" They stood up and attacked him together...

Ash woke up on Misty's lap.  
"Huh.. where am I..?"  
"You are half asleep! You're having a date with me now."

"Oh yeah. We defeated Cherubimon."  
"Yes, you did very well, Ash."  
He saw Gary running away from the others while playing.  
"He's OK, too."  
"You must be tired. Sleep more."  
"Yeah.." He closed his eyes..

"_Wait a minute, Misty is never THIS nice to me, which means..." _he thought.

EmperorGreymon awoke from his dream. He saw that MagnaGarurumon fainted. "MagnaGarurumon!" He woke up too. "Oh, are you still alive?" Cherubimon was laughing loudly. "No one can stop me!" He attacked them again. "How can we defeat him..!" EmperorGreymon wondered. "His forehead.." MagnaGarurumon said. "Huh!" "He's attacking us by the power from his forehead after he got bigger. He has the Data of the Digital World there. I think we can defeat him by taking it from his forehead! I'll cover you! Just get in closer and attack!" "What! Why!" EmperorGreymon said in astonishment. "I'm not trying to be cool right now! Just pierce his forehead with your sword! There's no other way!" MagnaGarurumon shouted. "...OK." They flew upwards.

Cherubimon attacked them by his Spears. MagnaGarurumon covered EmperorGreymon from them. "Go, Ash!" Then, he fell down. "What can you do, all alone!" Cherubimon grinned. "I'm not alone! I have my friends in my Spirit! We'll get the Digital World back to its peaceful self!" He attacked him with fire. "This is the end!" He broke the crystal on Cherubimon's forehead with his sword. Then, Cherubimon's Code appeared. "The Digivice purifies your evil spirit!" He said, as he scanned his enemy's code. "See you, Cherubimon.." Patamon said.

Cherubimon changed back into his Data form, smiled and disappeared. Then the World's Data fell into the crack of the ground. "We did it..?" MagnaGarurumon asked. "Yeah, we did it!" MagnaGarurumon changed back into his normal self. "Gary!" Meanwhile, the others were waiting for Ash and Gary. "What happened?" Brock asked. "Look!" Max pointed to Ash, carrying Gary over his shoulder while coming back to them. "Yay! They did it!" They shouted happily.

At the same time, the Data which was falling, was absorbed into a pink thing in the core of the Digital World. "Cherubimon, poor Cherubimon. The time in which I'll revive is coming.. Reapermon, I expect you to help me." Then the scene changed to the front of a store in a snow covered region. "I told you, you can't barge in and take it, it's way too dangerous." argued one digimon. That digimon was a Datamon. "You mean, more dangerous than this." asked the digimon rhetorically in a dark evil voice before blasting him. "Serpent Flame Purgatory!" Datamon screamed his last desperate scream as a silver android like creature in gold clad armor came out. He had a skull for a head and two long crooked horns protruded from his skull.


	20. Chapter XX

Denneylaw:

Yes folks, Team Rocket finally comes back in this chapter and might play a much bigger role in the rest of this story. Explanations of what to expect will come in the next chapter. I just hope my writers block doesn't act up.

Team Rocket Returns-Chapter XX:

Some Chamelemon are destroying a village. Papa Burgermon comes out with some burgers, that are instaneously eaten by them. He likes them so much, that he kidnaps Burgermon in order to eat burgers whenever he felt like them. Meanwhile, we find Team Rocket walking into town. "Meowth, are you sure we're going the right way, I mean we haven't found a train that could take us home yet, let alone finding the twerps." complained Jesse. "Hey, you try finding one with this sand kicking up in your eyes." he yelled back. "At least I see a town up ahead, maybe we'll find food." said James. Just then, they bumped into the approaching Chamelemon. "Hey, watch it, buddy!" yelled Jesse. Just then, they saw who they bumped into and they were frozen in fear. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed as they were taken up too.

"It's a good thing you knew about this place, I'm so hungry, I can eat a Rapidash." said Ash to Bokomon. "That's Ash for you, always thinking about his stomach." said Misty. "But he's right, after what we all have been through, we all deserve a good meal." said Brock. The Children arrive some time after, and see a distressed Mama Burgermon surrounded by some TorikaraBallmon.

She tells them that Papa Burgermon was kidnapped, and now, the restaurant they own can't serve any more burgers. Brock persuades the others, and they decide to test out their skills in a burger cooking contest.

Brock and May seem to be doing well, however, Ash and Gary are having trouble in choosing the correct ingredients. We see Max peeling some onions, and accidentally dropping them in oil. However, after a small conversation with Mama Burgermon, they discover that the onions in oil add a great taste to the burgers.

Cooking's over, and Neemon and Bokomon are the judges. Max's burgers were the best, and Ash/Gary's were the worst. Ash and Gary go back into the kitchen to try and cook something better, and establish a winner between the two of them, and they force Neemon and Bokomon to taste every burger they cook. Steven, Drew, Misty, Brendan, and Wally sat back and watched, not wanting to get involved themselves.

May, Brock and Max are eating outside, when the Chamelemon approach, and take the burgers. They also force the three children to follow him, and they do so.

They're locked in a cell in a rundown mansion, together with Papa Burgermon, and are told to cook more burgers. Max brightens up, and helps Papa Burgermon cook the burgers, and Burgermon compliments him. "Hello, can anyone hear us!" asked a familiar female voice in another cell. "Hey, wait a minute, I know that voice." said Max. "Oh, great, it's the twerps." said Jesse.

Then, Max, May and Brock Spirit Evolve to their respective H-Hybrid forms, and proceed to break out of the cell and try and defeat the Chamelemon. However, their teleportation and hiding ability is hard to get past. Amazed at what just happened, Team Rocket stared with wide eyes and open mouthed. "This world just gets crazier and crazier." said James. Freeing the TorikaraBallmon, the Hybrids decide to try and lure the Chamelemon in one spot, and attack them.

The TorikaraBallmon help in this, and soon, all the Chamelemon are rounded up. Kumamon freezes them, and proceeds to do his very first Fractal Code Digitize. "I won't forgive cruel bullying! This Digivices' Ice and Snow will purify your souls!" he said

The Chamelemon then revert to Armadillomon, and Kumamon takes the Fractal Code, as Armadillomon run away. "Hey, don't forget us, we're trapped too, you know!" complained Jesse. They freed them using their powers, and they thanked them, as they tried to run off, but instead, ran into the flames of Reapermon. His flame sent them blasting off again.

The H-Hybrids Slide Evolve to their B-Hybrids, and Zephyrmon attacks Reapermon with Hurricane Wind. Korikakumon holds on to Reapermon with his Frozen Arrowheads, and MetalKabuterimon holds Korikakumon steady.

TorikaraBallmon and Papa Burgermon ran out of the mansion, and MetalKabuterimon destroys the mantion with one attack, but just then, Reapermon said, "You think you've won, but remember this, the great one will be revived." And with that, he summoned his Bone Tornado attack and managed to break their hold on him, as well as disappear in the blaze.

They all return to the village, where Mama Burgermon faints of excitement, and Gary and Ash are still bickering over who cooks the best burgers, while Neemon/Bokomon try to get away from the cooking frenzy.

As they all sat down to some burgers, a masked figure approached them. "Are you the Legendary Warriors." he asked. "Yeah, but why?" asked Ash. Suddenly, we see Team Rocket still blasting off as they are being observed, thanks to Lucemon's power. "Ah, yes, those two would be the perfect test subjects for my experimental H-Spirits." he said as he instantly teleported the to where he is. Still unconscious, neither they, nor Meowth knew what was going on.

Sorry this is short, but I promise I will update more frequently, or at least try to. Cs and Fs are welcome, yada, yada, yada. Later.


	21. Chapter XXI

Denneylaw:

Ok, first I'd like to thank Seto's Princess for putting me in the favorite authors list. Next, I'll start clarifying anything in this chapter at the end. Hope you enjoy my story.

**Quote of the Day: **Peter Griffin: "Chris, everything I say is a lie, except that, and that, and that, and that, and that, and that...

Baronmon Explains All-Chapter XXI:

"Children who have the Spirit of the Legendary Warriors!" shouted Baronmon. "I say... that Lucemon will revive! Haven't you noticed that all the data has not yet returned!" Suddenly, they saw a vision of Lucemon resting on the place at the core of the Digital World. "Hmm, I knew something weird like that was going on." said Ash. "Um, yeah sure." doubted Misty.

"What are you talking about! Lucemon was defeated in the Ancient times!" Bokomon shouted. "I'll tell you what is happening in this world." Baromon led them to a place, the Tunnel of the History of the Digital World, where a lot of mysterious things were floating. He explained about the battle of the Warrior Ten against Lucemon. After that, their Spirits remained with the Three Angels - 5 Spirits with Cherubimon, 2 Spirits with Seraphimon, and 3 Spirits with Ophanimon.  
"Then the Digital World was peaceful. However, Lucemon was waiting for his chance! He controlled Cherubimon and let him go to get the Datas all over the world. After Cherubimon's death, he got a lot of Datas." He stopped. "Cherubimon didn't know anything! He was just used by Lucemon and this is the Digital World right now."

Baromon showed them a vision of the Digital World, and two Digimon is getting the Data. "Also, ever since the D-Reaper's defeat, Reapermon was formed from what remained. Also controlled by Lucemon, he now has in his possession several chips that contain the X-Antibody program. The host computer, "igudorashiru" controlled the digital world. The Digital World's data became full and Digital hazard happened. So igudorashiru tried to make a new digital world and it made a new program, x program to delete useless digimon. so only strong digimon could survive and they changed their digicore to live. X-Antibody has the power to make a digimon stronger. They used it and survive in the digital world and the new evolution awakes... X-evolution! Datamon was once in possession of the remaining few til Reapermon showed up and took them by force!"

Baromon showed them a vision of the Digital World, and two Digimon could be seen getting the Data. Ash asked, "Who are they!" "I don't know.. However they are getting the Datas of this World now. Lucemon will revive if he gets all the Datas!" He shouted. "I see that this is the end of the Digital World! You are just human children. Go back to your world now." He turned around and said. "No, we won't go back.." Ash said.  
Baronmon: "What..?"   
Ash: "We have to save this world!"  
Max: "Yeah, we have the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors now!"   
Brock: "We have to stop the revival of Lucemon!" Baronmon: "No, my prophecy never fails."  
"Then we will defeat him! We have to do it.. We are human... but half-Digimon!" Ash said. Suddenly, the Tunnel vanished, and two Digimon appeared.

"For Master Lucemon's justice!" said Dynasmon. "For Beautiful justice!" announced the other one, Crusadermon. "We are the Royal Knights. We are getting the Datas of the Digital World for Master Lucemon." "Royal Dimwits is more like it." remarked Misty. "Why.. why do the Royal Knights help... him?" Baromon asked. "Only Lucemon can control this corrupt World." They said and stole the Datas they were scanning. "Stop it!" The Children evolved into Digimon and attacked them.

However, the Royal Knights guarded their attacks very easily. "Don't disturb us! Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon attacked them. They all fell to his incredible power. The Legendary Warriors all changed back into their human selves. Brock Brendan, May and Max gave their Spirits to Ash and Gary.

"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" They evolved into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. "OK, it must be fun." Dynasmon said. The battle started. EmperorGreymon attacked Crusadermon, and MagnaGarurumon attacked Dynasmon. However, they were no match for the Royal Knights. "Dragon's Roar!" "Fist of Athena!"

"Meteor Dance!" Baromon attacked them, however, the Royal Knights just attacked the Spirit-less Children. Baromon covered them, and changed into a DigiEgg. There was an explosion.

Bokomon woke up and found that the Children's DigiCode appeared! "Why! Humans have the DigiCode!" he asked. Crusadermon saw it and said, "Oh beautiful.. What beautiful DigiCode human children have! Let me scan them..." He tried to scan their codes. "No, stop it!" "We can still fight!" EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon stood up shakily. "Oh, you are still alive." said Crusadermon, amusedly. "Breath of Wyvern!" Dynasmon suddenly attacked them. There was another explosion. "Why did you do that, Dynasmon! They all disappeared! Everything.." Crusadermon said, upset, looking at the sky. "Hurry up and bring me the Datas!" came Lucemon's waiting voice. "Yes, Lord Lucemon." they replied.

Meanwhile, Lucemon contacted Reapermon. "Reapermon, follow them, and find a test subject for those chips." "As you command." he replied.

The story about the X-antibody actually takes place after the Frontier season in Digimon Chronicles, but for the sake of a good fic, I assumed the story took place before hand. Besides I think the fifth season might only be in comic book form. Cool, huh. Tell me what you think. Cs and Fs are welcome. Sorry this chapter is late and short. I'm not good at making long chapters and I'm lazy and have a bad habit of putting things off for a long time. I'm not perfect, but then who is, you know. Till then, Later. I'll try to at least update two or more chapters per month. ;)


	22. Chapter XXII

Denneylaw:

To some, what happened to T.R. should be pretty obvious, but I'm sorry to say that I will not give any info away til it's revealed in the story, sorry. On the way, I have hopefully answered all of your reviews, and thank you in advance for all your reviews.

**Quote of the Day: **Patrick Starr: "Hey, who turned the heavy back on!"

X-Evolution Begins-Chapter XXII:

Lucemon is seen crouching down in a dark room. It's so dark, you could trip on your own feet. _"Ever since my last defeat, I sworn that I'd get revenge. The D-Reaper program was supposed to wipe out everything in sight, so I can secretly rebuild it in my image, making it into a paradise. Reapermon made it so that my victory was assured, than I convinced the Soverns and their protectors that humans were evil. Somehow, Azulongmon saw right through that, giving a group of brats the power to stop the D-Reaper. There is no way I will accept defeat now, not when I'm so close to my goal."_

"Wake up!" Patamon said to Brendan. "..Ah..." Brendan opened his eyes and saw Patamon, looking at him. "Brendan just got up!" Patamon shouted, as Bokomon and Neemon came up to him. "Where's everyone! Where's May!" Brendan found the others, fainted on the ground. "May..!" He ran up to his sister. "They just fainted... they'll wake soon..." Bokomon reassured him. "What should we do now?" asked Patamon. "First of all, we have to nurse them back to health." Replied Bokomon. "Where are we now?" "I have no idea.." Neemon said.

Brendan looked up into the sky and found that they were in the hole. "I'll go look for someone for help!" He said and started to climb the wall. "It's strange.. There isn't much air.." Suddenly, the rock broke and Brendan fell off the wall. However, he jumped and went up to the top of the wall as if he was flying. He noticed that the two Moons were closer. Then, Starmon came riding a vehicle. They helped the Children and left for the Moon Base. "We are on the moon?" "Yeah, it's one of the 3 Moons in the Digital World." Starmon explained. "That's why I could jump like I was flying." "What do you mean?" Patamon asked Brendan. "I mean, there's not much gravity. By the way, how did we come to the Moon?"

"We saw the distortion of space at the observatory. You came here through it." Starmon answered. "Anyway, I'm glad you are OK. You got no visual injury." Bokomon said. "Yeah.. but why only me..?" Brendan asked. "You got lucky." Neemon said. Then the car arrived at the Moon Base. They took everyone to the medical room. "They will be OK soon. The commander is calling you." Brendan, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon went to the operating room.

There were many Starmon researching space. Then a Digimon who was looking into the telescope glanced back and said, "Hi, I'm the Commander - SuperStarmon! I want to ask you something. What's happening in the Digital World?" "The Royal Knights are getting the Datas to revive Lucemon," Brendan explained. "What!"

Meanwhile, the Royal Knights sent Lucemon the Data. "By the way, Master Lucemon, do you remember the promise?" Crusadermon asked. "Of course, I do. Don't worry. You guys are strange. Why do you want to go to the Real World?" "To control it. We want the Datas of the Humans!" Dynasmon answered.

In another far off area, Misty woke up and noticed that her Togepi had wandered off. Her screams of panic, woke up the others nearby. After waking up, Drew offered to help out by sending his Masquerain out to scout around. As they waited in worry, they decided to sit and talk about each other. "So, Misty, have you ever considered joining the Pokemon beauty competition and become a master coordinator?" asked Drew. "I'm thinking about it, you think I could win?" she asked. "Maybe better than May was, she came real close though. Of course, no one is better than I." Just then, Masquerain returned and confirmed his location. They, along with Steven and Wally, who came to just now, quickly followed. Misty really hoped that Togepi was all right, especially with such dangerous monsters moving about.

Back on the Moon, Ash, Gary, Max, Brock and May were healed and were surprised that they were on the Moon. "Hey, we have to hurry and get back to the Digital World to save it!" Bokomon said. "But how can we go back there?" "SuperStarmon said there's no terminal here." Patamon answered. Max said, "We can't go back there?" "No! There must be a way to return!" Ash cheered them up.

Just then, from the shadows, Reapermon saw an opportunity to put the X-Chip to good use. He threw it and the chip attached itself to the back of the head of Starmon, transforming him into NeoStarmon. With glowing red eyes, he now sported a shape like Starmie instead of like Staryu anymore. He had a long yellow ribbon headband and six belt straps of some sort on each leg. A gold star on the top part of his boots and three on each glove on his hand. His outfit is blue and striped red.

Meanwhile, the others started to think about how to go back to the Digital World. "Let's try everything we can!" Ash said. They left the Moon Base and evolved into Digimon. "OK, let's start!" Agunimon said. They shot their special attacks into space, on the other side of the Moon. However, nothing happened. "What did you want to do?" MetalKabuterimon asked Agunimon. "Well, I thought we can propel the Moon by shooting the attacks." They all were stupefied at his plan, and started to try their own methods.   
Kumamon tried to jump to the Digital World, however, he couldn't reach it. "Stop it. I'll try!" KendoGarurumon said and jumped into space. Suddenly, an electro-stream occured, and he fell down.  
"What happened!" He asked. "It's the electro stream, which is like a river of the 3 Moons. It's impossible to get over it." Insekimon appeared and explained. "But we must have crossed it to arrive here." Kazemon said. "No, we didn't. We came here through the distortion of space which was made by the Royal Knights' attack." Löwemon said. "Ah.. I'm worried.." Burgermon said anxiously. They were friends of the Burgermon who the children met before at the Village of Burgermon, and they were worried about them. "They came from here? How did they go to the Digital World?" Kazemon asked. "They made a rocket!" They replied. "I got it!" MetalKabuterimon said and started to make a plan.

"Hey, are you sure it's not dangerous?" Agunimon said, while in MetalKabuterimon's cannon. "Trust me! Count down! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.. FIRE!" He shot Agunimon to the sky. However, he didn't reach the Digital World and fell down. "I.. I made a mistake?" MetalKabuterimon said and checked the equations he had done. "Hey, Agunimon! Let's try again!" "I will never do it again!" Agunimon shouted angrily. They started to look for something useful, as a vessel to the Digital World. Löwemon found a rocket.

Just then, out of nowhere, NeoStarmon attacked and no one seemed to know why. Of course, this was the first time anyone noticed the strange new form he took on. "Odd as this may be, I've never seen a Starmon like this before." explained Bokomon. "Nor will you, ever again." Reapermon said, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "He has been enhanced by X-Evolution, a power unlike any other you have ever seen before. Even something as pathetic as a Kunemon enhanced with this power will take you all on." taunted Reapermon.

"Meteor Champion!" NeoStarmons' newly enhanced attack was aimed at the rocket. Each meteor was twice the size of his normal attack. As a stray meteor headed toward the rocket, Lowemon tried to intercept it with his own attack. "Shadow Meteor!" It was successful. "I'll take him!" yelled Beetlemon as he closed in for his attack. "Thunder Fist!" NeoStarmon didn't even flinch. "Is that the best you got?" he yelled. He then grabbed his arm and threw him a great distance. It seemed bad, no one knew what to do next. Then it got worse when he was smashed into the rocket. "Now what?" asked Agunimon. Suddenly, flying from behind NeoStarmon, Patamon noticed the glowing chip on his back and went to inform the others. "Guys, try aiming for the strange glowing chip on his back." he explained. The others agreed, and tried to aim for his back, but of course, NeoStarmon was not making it easy for them. "Mind Scan!" he scanned one of their minds and prepared himself. "So, you know my secret, huh? Well, bring it on!" He scanned the mind of what Beetlemon was gonna do and turned around as he reached his back, only to have them stare face to face. NeoStarmon grabbed his legs and hurled him away. Agunimon noticed how he had to scan one mind at a time and tried to take that to his advantage. Just as Kazemon tried to attack his back, he quicky turned to face her. This was exactly the break Agunimon needed, but he had to act fast. With all his might, he Pyro Punched the chip on his back, and thankfully, it came off on the first try. Reapermon cursed them and teleported back down to earth.

One problem taken care of, but without a rocket, they were stranded. Just then, a Burgermon came and led them to another one where he said, "That's one of the rockets which my friends made for the experiment to go to the Digital World. It was one of our backup ones in case the first one did not work." "Is it still working?" asked Kazemon. "Yes." "OK, let's try this!" They pulled it out together. Then, they made a slingshot from the Starmon's vehicles' wheel-material. Kumamon thought that the rocket could be shot by it. Everything was ready. "Thanks for everything!" they all said. "Please save the Digital World." "Of course!" The Warriors changed back into their human form and got on the rocket. SuperStarmon launched the rocket.

However, the acceleration was not enough and the rocket was falling. "I'll go!" Ash digivolved into Burning Greymon and the rocket flew up again with his attack. They got over the electro-stream. However, the rocket's wing was broken by hitting a meteor, and it stopped in space. "What should I do now." he asked. Suddenly, something bumped against the rocket. "What!" Trailmon was moving the rocket, which had fallen on a Trailmon track. "Please! Please push it to the ground!" May whined. "Huh? Uh.. OK." The Trailmon (Mole) started to push it, as they descended back into the Digital World.

Meanwhile, Misty and her group followed Masquerain to a forest filled with colorful eggs. Misty can see how Togepi could EASILY get lost there. As they entered, Misty tried to touch a Digiegg, but then, she was almost hit by a feather. "Who's there!" Drew shouted. "Please don't touch the Digieggs!" A Digimon came and said sharply.

DU-DU-DUN. I'm sorry I had to end it there. My other chapters are still in progress, I don't get a lot of free time, so please, bear with me. I can guarantee that I could have this all done at least, by the end of this year, and before anyone questions why Drew said May did not win, remember, this story was set BEFORE Ash's Gym battle with Wallace. Any mistakes I made might be fixed after I post my next chapter. C's and F's welcome. Hope to have more soon.


	23. Chapter XXIII

Denneylaw:

Hello, readers. Sorry this took so long, I really don't have a lot of free time on my hands. I hope this nice long chapter will be well worth the wait. Also, to my surprise, I noticed why I may not have received many reviews, my Anononymous review option was disabled, so those who felt threatened by this are now free to review as much as they like. I'd also like to give my regards to Scarred Dragonia, I hope you will be back online soon. To my loyal readers, I will try to work hard on my story whenever I can. Now, on with the story.

**Quote of the Day:** (Stan from 'American Dad')**"Holy Iatola!"**

**Chapter XXIII:-Reunion**

"Who's there!" Drew shouted. "Please don't touch the Digieggs!" A Digimon came and said sharply. "Erm.. I.. I.. I'm sorry!" Misty apologized. "Thanks for understanding. I'm Swanmon, I take care of these Digieggs." Swanmon said. She showed them around the town. Everyone looked at the baby Digimon and smiled. Then Misty remembered. "Have you seen my Togepi, anywhere?" she asked. "Excuse me.., Oh, I think I have who you're looking for." Swanmon said. "Just let me take him referring to the fresh-born Digimon that just hatched to bed." "Oh, I'm glad we ran into you!" Misty replied. They went to the bedroom, where there were many baby Digimon lying in the differnet cots. "They all have to go back to the areas where they belonged before they died. But Trailmon don't come here now." Swanmon said. "Why?" asked Misty. "They are scared of the Royal Knights. I'm all alone, taking care of these Digimon. Oh look! It's time to eat!" The children helped Swanmon to give milk to all the babies. Soon they were all full and slept. "Care for some tea?" Swanmon asked. The children explained that they were with the ones who have the Spirits and that they were trying to save the Digital World. "Hey, let's go persuade the Trailmon to take the babies to areas!" Misty suggested. "Wow! Thank you very much!" Swanmon said happily.

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" May asked to the Mole Trailmon. "We're all hiding from those Royal Knights, so far, almost all of the Digital World has disappeared. Everyone gasped at the shocking news.

Meanwhile, as they went to the tunnel where there are Trailmon hiding, the Royal Knights came to the town. "Is that the town of beginnings?" asked Dynasmon. "Oh, so beautiful.. I'm almost sorry that I have to scan it." said Crusadermon. "(almost)." she added, laughing evilly. When they arrived, they saw Swanmon who is taking care of the Digiegg. "Who are you!" she asked. "We came here to scan this town." demanded Crusadermon. Swanmon got angry and attacked them. However, Crusadermon guarded herself from the attack.

At the same time, the Children arrived at the tunnel. "W.. Who are you!" They heard a frightened voice. "Are you the Trailmon?" Misty asked. "Ah, you are human children. Yes, that would be us." They asked them to help Swanmon, however, the Trailmon all got scared and refused. The children gave up on persuading them and went back to the Town. There, they found that Swanmon was injured. "Swanmon!" "Run away.." She said with a weak voice.

The Royal Knights appeared before them. "What are you thinking! It's the Town of Beginnings here!" Misty shouted. "Digimon will never be born again if you scan this town!" "So what? I don't care. Copy Digimon and Clone Digimon are better because Master Lucemon can control them easily." Dynasmon said. It all seemed hopeless.

As the Trailmon the others were riding on entered the tunnel, Ash saw that the others were in danger and went over to investigate.

"That's the Town of Beginnings." explained Bokomon. "What a relief! The Royal Knights didn't scan this area!" "Yeah, it's not fun to control a Digital World with no living Digimon." Neemon said. The children saw a lot of Digieggs and got excited. As they reached Misty's group, who was now cowering in fear, they explained what was going on, and Ash opted to help. "Misty, take Togepi and try to talk to the other Trailmon, we'll handle those clowns." Misty agreed and started running after gathering up Togepi, only to be intercepted by the Knights themselves. Just when they were about to attack, Togepi did his famous Metronome technique with its little arms and instantly teleported Misty to the Trailmon hideout. She had no clue how she got there, but was lucky enough to be alive.

Meanwhile, Lucemon was talking to the Royal Knights. "Let me be free! I waited for a long time. I can't stand being trapped anymore!" "Please wait a while. We will bring you lots of Data soon. Reapermon is already seeing to that." replies Dynasmon.

**"Hurry up...!"**

At the forest of fire, where Gary found his Spirit of Light, a Digimon, Okuwamon and Cerberumon, reborn and rehabilitated, guarded the place, unaware that they would be tools of the Royal Knights. Reapermon appeared over the town and attached those X-Chips on the backs of the unsuspecting monsters, and just like that, they turned into even more monestrous forms than they were before. NeoCerberumon now has slightly longer hair, his front and back pointed teeth in all three of his heads are longer and looks like saber teeth. His tail now splits in two with one long and one short blade. A spike is growing out of the elbows of both front legs. The blades on his legs are three times average size. As for NeoOkuwamon, he has two more pincers where his front one is. The bumps in front of his head are more pointy.

They attacked many Digimon and asked them where the Data of the area was. NeoCerberumon grasped a frightened Gazimon by the tail. The Gazimon got frightened, and told him where it was. "It's in the underground cave..." "Thanks for your help. I'll kill you quickly as a reward!" He burned him, went to the cave and started to get the Data.

Back at the forest, the trainers have just given their spirits to Ash and Gary and are now ready to face off with the knights.

"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" They evolved into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.  
"Ha Ha Ha! Who said that we'd battle with you? We came to scan the Datas of this town." Taunted Crusadermon. The Royal Knights ignored them and started to scan the Eggs. EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon stopped them. The others started to carry the Digieggs to a safe place. In the mean time, Misty was trying to reason with the Trailmon. "Please help the Digieggs! Please let them be born in this world!" She shouted. This time, the Trailmon decided to help them. At the same time, the Digieggs started to shine. "Fist of Athena!" "Dragon's Roar!" EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon were forced back into their human selves.  
"You guys are funny. Why do you want to save others?" asked Dynasmon.  
"And you... why... why do you want to destroy everything..?" Ash asked back.  
"Because Master Lucemon demands it. Breath of Wyvern!" Dynasmon tried to attack them. Suddenly, a lot of Baby Digimon attacked him with bubbles, blocking his attack. Then, Trailmon arrived at the town.  
"Hurry up! Bring the Digieggs to us!" Bokomon, Neemon,Patamon, and even Pikachu took the eggs on board. The other children went to help Ash and Gary. Suddenly, 4 Digieggs flew up from the pile on board the Trailmon. Four fractal codes streamed out from the four Digivices. Then the four glowing digieggs floated over Misty, Drew, Steve, and Wally. Mercuremon, Ranamon, Arbormon and Grumblemon appeared where they once stood. The children were all amazed at what just happened. They now decided to evolve into the Human-Type Digimon. "Wow! The legendary warrior are all together again!" Bokomon said in excitement.

They surrounded the Royal Knights and attacked them all at once. The Royal Knights flew up. "We should run away." said Crusadermon. "I can't go back empty-handed!" Dynasmon scanned all the Datas of the Town of Beginnings. "Oh, look, the town disappeared..." May said in disappointment. "But we saved the Digieggs, I think that what really matters now." said Brock. Mercuremon, Ranamon, Arbormon and Grumblemon all smiled and disappeared. Their Spirits went back into the Digivices. "What was that?" "It must've be a miracle!" May smiled. "I wanted to say thanks." Max said.

"We'll take them to a safe place - don't worry!" The Trailmon on which lots of Digiegg were riding left from the town. "Thank you so much for everything." Swanmon said and also left the town.

The children were disappointed because they couldn't save the Town of Beginnings. Suddenly, many Poyomon came flying by. "What's wrong?" Bokomon asked. "The town of fire will be scanned soon!" " Scary new digimon came!" they cried. "My home...!" Bokomon was shocked. "Scary new Digimon..?" thought Ash. "They must be infused with X-Evolution!" Brock implied. "Let's go!" Then, a Trailmon came, taking them to the town of fire.

At the time, the children arrived at the terminal of fire. They were happy because the town still existed. However, they saw some ground disappearing before them. "I got the Data of this area!" NeoCerberumon sent the Data to Lucemon and laughed loudly. "This town will be gone.." Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, and even Togepi were crying. Pikachu tried to comfort them.

Then, many Biyomon came flying. There were also Elecmon, Pagumon and Poyomon. "I expected you guys to save this World. But you guys are just useless." Pagumon mocked them. "No, it's not right. I stayed here to seeing my home's end...?" Biyomon said. "..Pagumon is right. So we came back here to save this town! Let's fight together!" Ash said. "Yeah, you guys can also fight!" Brock said. "Yes, but I don't think we can defeat them.." "It's your home, isn't it? Why don't you try to save it?" May asked.

Meanwhile, NeoCerberumon decided to scan the Data of the Terminal of fire. He and NeoOkuwamon went to the Terminal. "Oh no, they're coming!" Some Digimon ran away. "Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" Ash and Gary evolved into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. The Neo Digimon started to destroy the town, however EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon stood before them.  
"Huh? Who are you? ...Oh! You must be the cowards that the Royal Knights told us about!" growled NeoCerberumon. "Why do you disturb Master Lucemon's great plan? You can have lots of fun in this world if you follow him." NeoOkuwamon said. "Can you enjoy yourself in the world that is controlled by someone?"  
"Poor you, you won't have any will.." EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon said, composedly. "Shut up!" NeoCerberumon got angry and attacked them. "Hades Fire!" (Actually, it's the bad 'h' word, so I replaced it for censorship.) However, they avoided the attack and counterattacked them. "Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmpororGreymon scored a direct hit on NeoCerberumon's head, but all it did was anger him. NeoOkuwamon caught the on looking MagnaGarurumon off guard with his attack. "Scissors Muzu." Three blades of energy fired from his pincers, and one of them sent him spiraling down. Then they started to attack and destroy the town. NeoOkuwamon caught Biyomon, "Tell me where the Data of the Terminal is!" "Don't speak!" Bokomon shouted. "I'll kill you if you don't tell me..." "It's in there!" Biyomon pointed to a building. NeoOkuwamon went there and destroyed it.

Elecmon, Pagumon and Biyomon decided to save their town by themselves. "I'll get the Data! All of them!" NeoOkuwamon laughed. "No!" The Digimon attacked them. "Ha! I'll scan your Data first!" NeoOkuwamon looked at them, and prepared to scan, however MagnaGarurumon came and attacked him from behind, finally destroying the chip. "What goes around, comes around, bug boy!" Then, the NeoCerberumon attacked him by fire. EmperorGreymon came and guarded him, while striking back. "Oh, yeah, Inferno Gate!" Similar to his Portals of Darkness attack, except anyone caught down there would literally burn to death. "Hot enough for you?" taunted NeoCerberumon. "Yeah, except you forgot one thing." "What's that?" "Fire is my ELEMENT!" And with that, his power being charged by the burning fire attack, he rose back up and attacked with every last bit of his power, aiming for the chip. "Dragonfire Crossbow!" With great success, everything was back to normal. "Yay! We saved our home!" Bokomon said. However, suddenly, Crusadermon appeared. "I'm so sorry for my friends.." Reapermon started, but Crusadermon quickly dimissed it. She threw away a rose. "I'll get the Data of the town of fire." She absorbed the Data and they went away.

The town then disappeared. "Hey, I wonder if we can take the Digimon to the human world." May said. "No, Digimon can't go to the human world." Bokomon answered. "We have good memories about our hometown!" "Yeah, we tried as hard as we could to save it!" said Biyomon. "Then save it we will!" said Ash. Just then, a trailmon pulled in and they were surprised to see who was in there. "Look, it's Meowth!" shouted Max. "Uh, hey there." he greeted weakly.

"Soon.. Ha, ha, I'll get out of here soon..!" Lucemon was laughing evilly.

I hope you enjoy my latest chapter. This time, I will see to it that I will post the new chapter 15 up and make sure it actuallyis before I log out. I have nothing more to say but **PLEASE REVIEW!** I gotta know what you think of my work so far so I know what to and what not to do. Remember, C's and F's are welcome so don't hesitate to speak your mind. R&R, please. Later. .


End file.
